Not Alone
by BeforeTheStorm15
Summary: Cast into the modern world and offered the chance of redemption, Morgana awakens to find herself unbeknowingly living a different life in the present day. But she's not the only one...Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen. AU Modern.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Not Alone

**Author**: BeforeTheStorm15

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen

**Summary**: AU/Modern: When a spell creates a modern parallel world, Morgana wakes with no memories of her true self…and can she finally have the chance of a new beginning?

**A/N: ** This idea was formed by an INCREDIBLE AU video I found on YouTube, and I asked the creator if I could write a story loosely based on it and she said yes! Here's the link, I suggest you watch it and love it! ;)

{ watch?v=zWm8iN5LpUE }

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

_Your heart is full of broken dreams_

_Just a fading memory_

_And everything's gone but the pain carries on_

_Lost in the rain again_

_When will it ever end_

_The arms of relief seem so out of reach_

_But I, I am here_

'**Not Alone – by Red**

Prologue

***Morgana***

It wasn't meant to happen like this.

The spell's requirements were hard enough as it was _without_ the young servant's continuing needs to meddle in every single one of her plans.

The chill of the air had dropped to below freezing now and Morgana shivered violently and the wind whipped around her, its loud whistle shrieking as if in brutal anger over what she had so desperately planned for this bitter night. The empty castle loomed skywards in broken marble and abandoned archways, its emptiness hollowing Morgana till she felt nothing inside but a deep longing for something unreachable.

Refusing to acknowledge the dead weight lying in her arms, Morgana summoned the white-hot rage that had become so easy over the past few years and let her arms pull away from her sister's limp body; swinging herself around to face the familiar intruder standing before her.

Barely pausing to even take Merlin in, she quickly sends him flying into the only remaining back wall of the fallen castle. His collision breaks the confined silence; the deafening sounds echoing off the stone loud enough to wake the dead from miles away.

Content with her actions, Morgana quickly turns back to the large stone alter and leans forward until her sister's face is inches from her own. Gently closing her lifeless eyes, she kisses her cheek softly and whispers "Rest now, sweet sister"

Suddenly the knife wrapped in the belt around her waist seems to burn a hole through to her skin, as she remembers its presence and the purpose for which her sister so nobly sacrificed herself for. Her sister had given up her life in the hope that Morgana could access further power, the least she could do was follow through with it.

_Just get on with it, Morgana, _she hissed inwardly, and carefully laid her sister's body onto the centre of the stone.

The silver blade caught the moonlight with unnatural beauty, and as Morgana dragged it across Morgause's pale skin, it begun to glisten with a thick, dark red liquid that seeped from her sister's veins in cascades of scarlet.

"MORGANA!"

Startled, Morgana allowed herself a quick look behind to see Merlin rushing towards the alter; his steps wobbly but determined as he cried out.

"You're too late, Merlin!" She mirrored his cry, though hers was angry whereas his leaked desperation.

"It doesn't have to be like this, we can find another way!" He stopped abruptly, his feet unable to move as if rooted to the rocky ground.

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!"

As if on cue, the ground begun violently shaking, more of the loose stone falling from the above and landing dangerously close to the alter and where Merlin stood a few feet away, breaking off into smaller particles of ash and dust.

Raising an arm to protect herself, Morgana shields her head under her other arm and waits in anticipation for the crashing to stop.

Eventually, after what seems like lengthy hours, the intimidating rumbling of the falling stone comes to a slow end and she looks up to survey the damage, coughing as tiny dust particles enter her lungs.

But before she can take in the scene, or discover the fate of Arthur's ever-faithful manservant, her eyes quickly come to rest on a new, and third figure standing in the castle grounds in front of the alter.

Dressed in dark, severely bedraggled, clothing, the old woman before her stands tall in pride; and although her torn hood shadows part of her face from view, Morgana could _feel_ the extreme power radiating entirely from her as she looks down towards the alter.

"You have torn the veil between the worlds, Morgana Pendragon" The woman's voice rings clearly across the grounds, causing Morgana to shiver in both fear and discomfort, startled by the woman's statement.

_Torn? Veil? Worlds?_

"Tearing the veil between the worlds has created a new world"

_A new world? _

All Morgana can strain to hear is the painfully loud pounding of her heartbeat as it thumps in her chest; her sharp breaths coming out agonisingly short as she tries, and fails, to find any words to address or threaten the woman who stands before her. There are so many words and questions chasing themselves around in her mind that all she can do is stare with haunting eyes and clutch the edges of the alter until the sharp stone edges break the inside skin of her sweating palms.

"But Morgana Pendragon hear this now," the woman stretches her head and shifts her gaze to the castle grounds behind the alter.

Morgana turns quickly to see Merlin alive and on his feet, relying heavily on the wall behind him for support as he clutches his head. Even from a distance, she can see the blood trickling down both sides of his face.

", you will not walk through this new world alone"

Her heartbeat escalating further, Morgana almost finds the strength to stand when an overwhelming power takes over and all she can do is feel her body give in as she unwillingly draws away from the castle grounds; those final last words still clawing at her fading memories…

_You will not…walk…alone…_

_Will not…walk…alone…_

_Walk…alone…_

_Alone…_

**Reviews are appreciated, I would like to ask for a few to continue with the story **

**Oh, and the next chapter will be up by the weekend hopefully and Morgana will awaken in the modern world…x**


	2. Stranger

**A/N:** So, a MASSIVE thank you to all those who reviewed the prologue chapter! I am extremely grateful for all of them and really hope you continue to enjoy the story as well. Also, I want to avoid confusion so from now on – in the modern day parallel world – Morgana's modern name is Jules and Merlin's is Calum. (Credit to 'ElanneHarvelle' for those beauties!) If anything else confuses anyone, then please PM me or leave a comment in the reviews but I think it's all pretty simple…hopefully ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

…_If you should see me face to face_

_If you could hear my heart_

_You might feel this terrifying something rising up and you've…_

_Fallen…fallen…you've fallen in love_

_And you can't make sense of it..._

'**Falling – by Keri Noble**

…_Morgana Pendragon…._

…_Morgana…_

"**JULES**!"

Severely startled, Jules launched herself upright in her bed; her thoughts turning from mid-dream to the agitated feminine voice that called her. Dragging a shaking hand across her sweat-soaked forehead, she takes a few deep breathes to calm herself before her eyes are drawn to the young woman who stands at the foot of her bed; a naturally pretty young woman dressed in smart trousers and a purple blouse; with dark curls neatly arranged around her youthful face.

Though her current expression was nothing Jules would call sweet.

"Jules, please! I honestly don't care _how_ late you were up writing last night; I am not turning up late to your father's engagement party with his only daughter dressed in PJs!" ,She cries; hastily tugging on a pair of sleek black boots whilst shooting a frustrated glare in her best friend's direction.

", Oh, and sweetie, it's your father's _engagement_ party so _please_ wear something other than sweatpants!"

Her name finally clicked in Jules' mind.

_Gwen…_

"Oh, _Jesus_!" Ignoring Gwen's last remark, Jules carelessly flung her covers across, slid out of the bed, and as if walking on burning coals; practically danced her way around the impatient Gwen and begun scanning her clothing selection promptly, as if waiting for an outfit to call her decision and physically jump out at her.

Gwen nudged her out of the way with an elbow and joined in the search. "Oh well, your father is going to fire my ass the second we walk in so we might as well get you looking half-descent beforehand!"

Debating whether Gwen was being serious or sarcastic, Jules nethertheless stepped back and watched as her friend pulled out a tight-fitting black dressed that reached just above the knee and held it up against Jules.

Laughing, Jules shook her head. "I actually think my father would rather see me in those hideous PJ's than…well, _that!_"

Rolling her eyes, Gwen went back to the search and eventually they both came to an agreement on a black silk sweater, dark skinny jeans and chunky multi-coloured bangles that gave a tiny _clink_ every time she turned her wrist. Blending in a little concealer, thin eyeliner and pale lip-gloss and Jules felt just about presentable.

_You look…descent_, she thought; and with a small, but content, smile on her face, she searched the apartment quickly; ticking various items of her mental list as she did so; _phone, bag, money._

Triumphantly, Jules swung her bag over her right shoulder and turned to face her best friend who was waiting by the door; her silent impatience given away by the tapping of the door handle with the heel of her boot. Sighing, she tosses a set of keys to Jules, who catches them carefully in her right hand, before turning to open the door.

"Right, I trust you to lock up; I'm gonna get _The Bug _up and running – you know how my baby gets in the cold weather - do _not_ be more than a minute or so help me I will come up here and kick your ass before your father does mine!"

_The Bug_ was Gwen's eye-catchingly bright blue car, and she had been given it by her late father as an 18th birthday gift. Jules was sure that _The Bug_ was Gwen's only connection left to her father so she never questioned its value.

Closing the door behind her firmly, she listened to the sound of Gwen's heels clanking down the stairs in retreat until they faded into a still silence, leaving Jules completely alone in the apartment.

Why was she feeling so…_strange?_

Almost as if she wasn't completely _here_; instead only partially present like a fading memory, or the bittersweet, lingering taste of a perfect kiss.

And that _damn_ dream just wouldn't leave her alone…

I mean sure; her dream world _did_ usually revolve around what she kept telling Gwen was her perfectly natural obsession with the Arthurian Legends but this one felt different, more vivid in both colours and feelings. Normally, she would dream away in 3rd person; an invisible spectator to a Round Table meeting, or even the epic demise of the great King Arthur himself on that fiery battlefield stained with blood and betrayal…

"_Shake it off, Jules_", she whispered softly, and briefly allowed herself a few moments to lean her head against the cool window; taking in the view of the early December morning and the everyday events occurring out in the apartment's surprisingly quiet London street. Snow coated the pavement like sugar, and Jules watched as large flakes fell gently as she continued to watch from inside.

A quiet _purr _of an engine drew her attention away from the scenery to a young man a few feet away from the building complex…staring right back up at her.

_I know you…_

Even from a distance, the first thing Jules noticed was the young man's eyes. So enchantingly _blue, _they were the kind of alluring eyes that bring the truth out in _the eyes are the window to your_ soul as Jules could almost physically feel them boring into her with such heated intensity and such…_passion? _Unable to tear her eyes away, she instead drew them upwards to take in his other features; his dark hair loosely swept to one side and lean, high cheekbones that seemed to cut into her like a knife.

Taken aback, the unmistakable growl of _The Bug's_ clattering engine reels Jules back into reality; though her pounding heartbeat still beats deafeningly in her ear; her breathe coming out in short, sharp shocks as those eyes remain tainted into her mind with hidden recognition.

Is it even possible…to recognise a _stranger?_

An undoubtedly Gwen-like honk irrupts from outside and Jules takes that as the last sign for her to move ones ass out the door immediately or be prepared to have it hauled out the door and beaten by ones best friend.

Rushing now, she locks the flat without caution and races down the stairs and into the welcoming winter weather surrounding her in icy winds and light-as-air snowflakes that cover her sweater instantly.

Flinging _The Bug_'s passenger door open with a creek, Jules clambers in, mutters an apology to Gwen, and quickly turns to the window; searching for the enchanting boy with the soulful eyes…but there is no trace of him.

None.

"Well, now that you've decided to grace us with your presence, let's go get fired!" Gwen mutters.

"He's not going to fire you, you're his wedding planner and trust me, men can't plan weddings with their fiancées alone…I can assure you it will not end well; he needs you Gwen, don't fret so and anyway,"

Jules offers her a quick grin, ", I'm his _princess_, remember?"

She winks, and then turns to look out the window again; the car slowly pulling away from their tiny London apartment and towards her father's place in Derby; the incredibly gorgeous, and _slightly_ over-sized, Kedleston Hall.

But all Jules can think about is one young man and a pair of haunting eyes…

_Where are you, stranger?_

Reviews are appreciated

Oh, and if you haven't seen Kedleston Hall, I'd advise you to look it up before I upload the next chapter…it really is quite stunning - and yes, completely oversized too!


	3. Demons

**A/N: **Once again, a thank you to all those who are following/reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. A few things to clear up; they're in a parallel world so Morgana/Jules and all the other characters are unaware of their 'true' identities and have completely new ones in the present day. (Think of it as the characters are reincarnated in present day) The other thing I'd like to add is that the next 3 chapters are all in different points of view; so this one is in Gwen's, the next one Merlin's, and then Arthur's; but I will write their name at the top as not to confuse you! This is so you can get to know the character's storyline easier and hopefully get into the story more as well! ;)

So for all you Arthur/Gwen fans, this chapter is for you as it introduces Gwen and more of her background story! Hope you enjoy the change in perspectives and after this chapter, as I explained a minute ago, we'll dive into Merlin's story and…the meeting of Merlin and Morgana/Jules and Calum!

As usual, if you are confused by anything leave a review and I'll explain it in further detail but I think most of it is explained in the story…hopefully! ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

…_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_Its dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide…_

'**Demons' by Imagine Dragons**

**(P.S encase you haven't figured out, these songs are my own little personal playlist whilst writing – hope you decide to give them a listen too, they're wonderful inspiration!)**

***Gwen***

The journey from London to Uther's grand new home in Kedleston Hall; Derbyshire, took roughly 3 hours on a reasonable day; and with including the occasional pit stop for urgent coffee refills, Gwen and her companion were making good progress with 2 hours behind them and only half an hour left ahead. After her beloved best friend's late rise, Gwen was pleasantly surprised at the welcoming lack of traffic on both the M1 and the M6 as they travelled out of the busy city, and inter the quieter, country parts of Derby that led on to Derbyshire.

For most of the time, they travelled in companionable silence with _The Bug_ sounding out Gwen's CD's. After trying, and failing, for a long time to find CD's that covered all the genres of music she loved, Gwen had decided to just give in and do it herself. Ranging from 20s-inspired blues and jazz music, to the 80s rock'n'roll period starring _Bon Jovi_ and _Guns N'Roses_, and rounding it all up to the best of today's music with the likes of _Fun, Imagine Dragons_, and _Neon Trees_.

Currently, Imagine Dragon's '_It's Time'_ was playing and Gwen allowed herself a few moments to tune in to the song properly.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand,_

_That I'm never changing who I am…_

"You just _love_ these guys, don't you?"

Jules' voice snapped her back into the present and Gwen shot a quick grin in her direction.

"Definitely! I think they're my current number 1 obsession; well, running joint first with _Jet _of course!"

Jules laughed, "I can't believe you didn't know that _Jet_ had broken up years ago, I remember your face when I told you…" she broke off into laughter again as Gwen shot a sour look her way, scowling as she remembered.

"I know, don't remind me; yet _another_ band of absolute _perfection_ are gone! And all we have is _One Direction_ attempting to fill that larger-than-life void…the future is looking _very_ bleak indeed if this continues!"

Gwen sighed, and refusing to be drawn into the depressing thought of the majority of 21st century tunes that people actually called 'music', decided to change the subject sooner rather than later.

"So…you thought of how to persuade your father not to fire my ass when we arrive?"

Jules shook her head, sighing. "Gwen…he isn't going to do that, seriously he's not even going to be _angry_ with you let along _fire_ you! Trust me, my father needs you..." She winked at her companion, "; well at least until after the wedding of course!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Jees, thanks for the concern!"

Starting up her dream job as a wedding planner for unique weddings 3 years ago, Gwen had been delighted at the positive customer reviews her small, but homey, self-run business had been given right from the word go. And it helped that the pay was shaping up to be excellent; with couples from all over the globe calling up _Exclusively, Yours_ wanting unique weddings and venues that Gwen aimed to provide.

Sure, it was tiring.

_Extremely_ tiring, to be in fact.

But it was Gwen had always loved doing; and amongst all the chaotic organisation of pre-party events, booking hard-to-find venues, and extremely specified details from babbling bride-to-bes, it had been the best decision she'd made. After her father had died and left her more money than was even necessary, Gwen focused all her energy into the new business and was hopeful in thinking her father would be proud of her success.

_I do miss you though…_

No. Not today.

She would allow herself to think about her father when she got the chance to but right now, she wasn't going to even _consider_ the possibility of painful memories when she could distract herself just as easy.

"So, are you excited to see your brother?"

Jules turns from looking out the window and considers for a few moments. "I guess so, I hadn't actually really thought about it to be honest but now that you mention it…it will be nice to see him again"

Jules's elder brother Arthur – everyone always called him Ari though (pronounced: R-E) – had been away along with the majority of his private law firm tackling a long-term case in Toronto, Canada for just over 3 months now; equally timed with his sister's own arrival in London to begin her book deal with _Bloomsbury Publishers. _Whilst Ari excelled in spoken language and his skills of public speaking and persuasion, Gwen learnt that Jules' talents lied in a creative flare for historical fantasy novels; and her talents were finally recognised by a London journalist who set up a meet-and-greet for her with the publishers who hired her on the spot.

Gwen herself was still rather new having only moved to London 2 years ago after finally stationing her business - previously she had been travelling to the couple's own home and setting up temporarily nearby to avoid travel cost. Although the prices were still verging on too-high with Gwen's blossoming business and eventually 4 months ago, she advertised a space in her apartment and two weeks later, Gwen met Jules.

Immediately the two clicked; and there were no explanations needed, or any words needed to describe their friendship, but the two felt naturally at ease with one another and a strong bond formed over time until the two were practically inseparable.

Looking across at her friend now, Gwen was reminded by the unusual feeling of recognition when Jules had first arrived at the apartment, and that curious part inside of her still wanted to bring it up to Jules one day just so she could finally get it off her chest once and for all. Although Gwen was definitely certain in her belief that they had never actually met before, it was like there was a niggling thought in the back of her mind that just _knew_ Jules before she...well, knew her.

It was impossible to explain so she'd pushed it down into the forgotten depths of her mind and done what she always done; buried it deep down for later and moved on.

"Is Lance already waiting at the Hall then?" Jules asked.

Pulling off the motorway and into a smaller lane, Gwen chuckled; her thoughts turning to fond memories of her gorgeous boyfriend. "Yep, he just texted me half an hour back and informed me that he had - and I quote - '_arrived in rich man's land, feeling very underdressed in jeans right now…_' I did tell him that your father is, you know…insanely rich!"

It was now Jules' turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, come on! He's not like _royalty_ rich, he's just…_well kept_," She throws Gwen a quick look. ", and I thought you _promised_ it wasn't going to be all ball gowns and tuxes, right?…_Gwen?!_" She cried; after her friend simply stared pointedly down the long road ahead.

Gwen smiled sweetly. "Sweetie, your father owns practically half of the law firms in America and England…his engagement party is going to be slightly overdressed"

It was true; Uther, and his family before him, had been in the law business for a very long time, and Uther himself was an extremely well looked upon lawyer; both fair and just unlike a large majority of other firms who were simply in it for the money. Basically a right from birth, it was literally said that both Uther, and now his son Ari, had been born into the business.

_First Uther Penn, and now his equally talented son Arthur Penn_, Gwen thought dryly_. I guess it really does run in the family!_

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean he has to use said money to flaunt a brand new, ridiculously gorgeous, _mansion_! Oh, and it's his _second_ engagement by the way" Jules corrected, but Gwen had suddenly noticed a large building in the distance ahead of the long, winding road they had been travelling down for the past ten minutes.

"I think we're here!" Gwen announced, and watched as Jules peered out the window for a better look.

Despite her thoughts repeating the list of things she had to check on when inside, Gwen let herself get lost in the building's beauty; after all, wasn't that the whole point of buying – as Jules put it – a '_ridiculously gorgeous mansion'_ if people _didn't_ stare wondrously with slack jaws and wide-eyed looks?

When Uther had announced his engagement a month ago, Jules was obviously one of the first to hear the news so when her father paid his first visit to her new apartment, Gwen was there as well. After finding out her line of work and the positive feedback she'd already had, Uther was adamant to have her on board with both the pre-wedding arrangements and the big day as well. Constructed in the mid-1700s, Kedleston Hall was a pleasant picture of historical beauty and was exactly what Uther, and his fiancée Viviane, had been looking for when Gwen announced it being up for sale.

Externally, the first thing you approach is the black, waist-high ivory gate that the three-floored building is surrounded by, and then the extraordinary structure of the building itself rose up from above. The Hall appeared to be split into a large building of marble stretching across; levelling off evenly to reveal the still-present moon faintly hanging low through the clouds, and a main entrance that can only be described as a Greek temple entrance style; with the lean pillars rising from the floor to the marble statue figures looking down on passers-by from the triangular roof. Classically magnificent and mighty, the Hall managed to stand its ground inside the vast land of fresh green and lakes encircling it; a truly stunning, natural landscape.

Continuing to drive _The Bug_ down the road still, Gwen whistled in appreciation at the sight. "Well, you can deny it all you want, but Uther Penn sure has st_yyyy_le!"

"Was that a _Harry Potter_ reference I heard there?" Jules scoffed; to which Gwen just confirmed with silent pride.

Pulling the car up to the grand gate, she gradually slowed down; rolling the window down to address two of the men she had hired for security.

She offered them a friendly grin. "Hey, guys. I take it we don't need I.D or anything?"

They returned her smile, and once they instantly recognised, and greeted, both her and Jules, they shook their heads.

The taller one with cropped hair spoke. "Of course not. For some reason, I don't think Uther would be particularly pleased to hear that his wedding planner, or his own daughter, was asked for identity proof!"

Glancing quickly at the dashboard clock, which read **11:30AM** precisely, her grin faded into a nervous grimace as she acknowledged the man once more. "I take it the guests have begun to turn up?"

He offered a sympathetic smile this time and gestured towards the now-opening gates. "Only a handful or so, I personally think Uther was testing it a bit by having an engagement party that started before 9pm, so don't freak out too much. And anyway, didn't you call before you travelled up this morning? Uther mentioned that everyone including the photographer had been given specific instructions by yours truly you weren't there to kick-start them all into action?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, but I still wanted to be there right from the start…just encase!"

He gave a low chuckle. "Well, don't strain yourself too much worrying; the caters and photographer arrived exactly on time, the place looks fantastic – exactly as you briefed it – and the guests who have arrived have commented on, well; how great everything looks!"

The sound of another arriving car from behind urged her onwards. Thanking the guard, they drove closer to the Hall as Gwen parked _The Bug_ as close to the entrance as she could to avoid getting blocked in.

Then the two finally began their ascent up the one of two staircases leading to the Hall, and reality finally set in for Gwen. Each step she took, Gwen felt increasingly more nervous; as if each different step contained another horrible scenario of all the things that could possibly go wrong as soon as she stepped inside the Hall.

_Just breathe, Gwen, _she commanded herself strictly, counting the steps slowly as she repeated;

_10; Take a deep breathe, let it go…_

_11; Take a deep breathe, let it go…_

_13; Take a deep breathe, let it go…_

"Gwen, it's going to be fine, okay? _You're_ fabulous, the _place_ is going to look fabulous, and _everything_ will be perfect okay?" Jules reassured her, and offered her an arm. Gwen took it in her own shaking one and thanked her.

Jules winked. " Trust me, I'm a _Penn_…

…we _never_ lie"

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and also enjoyed learning more about the background story of Gwen, and a bit of Ari's, Jules' and Uther's too which will all entwine as the story continues. If anything confuses you, or if I've made any awful spelling mistakes – for which I apologise in advance! – Then leave a comment or inbox me.**

**Oh, and reviews are appreciated as always **

**I'll leave you with a question...**

…**guess who's the photographer? ;)**


	4. Welcome Home

**A/N: **Thank you all again for the reviews, I really do appreciate them as they honestly are the **best** form of inspiration out there a writer can have – well, along with good music of course! Just to tell you a little about this chapter; it introduces Calum and more of his backstory and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story

Oh, and as always, (I know I repeat this each chapter but I don't want anyone to feel worried about messaging me! ) , feel free to leave a review or send me a message if something is confusing you or you have a comment for me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

…_All my nightmares escape my head_

_Bar the door, please don't let them in_

_You were never supposed to leave_

_Now my head's splitting at the seams_

_And I don't know if I can,_

_Here, beneath my lungs_

_I feel your thumbs_

_Press into my skin again…_

'**Welcome Home' by Radical Faces**

***Calum***

After what was meant to be a long journey - from London to Derbyshire - took just less than 2 hours; Calum was still rather glad that his new employer had allowed him to set up his equipment at Kedleston Hall a few days _before_ the engagement party began, and before he himself arrived.

When his new boss - the beautiful and charismatic Gwen Thomson - had taken him on board as _Exclusively, Yours'_ official wedding photographer, he was determined to proof his punctuality, and also make her proud of the decision to hire him over all the other more experienced photographers. Through the interview processes, he focused on giving completely honest answers and made it perfectly clear that this would be his first job regarding specific photography. However, Gwen must've been impressed by something as she hired him over the 20 or more so other applicants.

He remembered her exact words with a warm glow. _"You have the exact unique flair that I'm looking for, and in your case experience has nothing to do with my decision but the photos you showed the other employees and myself were stunning and we're all delighted to have you with us"_

And when Gwen had announced that Uther Penn and his new fiancé Viviane had booked their engagement party as well as their wedding through the company, Calum was both ecstatic and fearful about the whole affair - especially as for the past 5 years he had been working with his son Ari as his personal assistant -. 5 years previously, after graduating from Harvard University with honours in Law, Calum had seen an advertisement for a PA position at the _Penn_ firm in England and went for it immediately. Though the interviewing process was tough, and by no means easy, he received the job, left his home for an apartment in London, and started as a PA a few months later. Uther's private firm had been split 50/50 with Ari; with Uther publicly standing cases, and Ari instead tackling the private matters within the firm. A case had opened in Toronto, Canada 3 months back and Calum had travelled with Ari and the rest of the firm to save the distance affecting the client. Although Calum was enjoying the experience and had also gained a strong friendship with Ari over the years, his photography dreams had to be pushed aside both for practical reasons and time.

But when he came back to London 2 weeks ago to visit a sick cousin, he came across an advertisement for a wedding photographer in the window of_ Exclusively, Yours'_ new place across from the block of flats where he lived. Before applying, he had called Ari and asked when the case would be finished and when would they be returning to England again. When Ari said the case was almost wrapped up, he encouraged Calum to go for the job as he knew how much his friend wanted it.

"_Are you sure? I mean, I could still work for Penn's' as well right?" Calum had asked._

"_Calum, I know you've always wanted to work freelance so just go for it okay? And the PA job will always be yours…but if you get the job then we'll hire another one part-time so you guys can switch schedules whenever you can"_

"_Thanks, Ari"_

"_No worries man, you know I've always got your back Cal"_

"_I know, and I've got yours okay?"_

"_Yep, now go get that job!"_

Although Calum never would've guessed that his first job at _Exclusively, Yours_ would be at Uther Penn's second engagement, he was looking forward to both seeing Ari after his return from Toronto, and proving himself as a photographer to Gwen.

"Hello there, stranger!"

Calum spun around on his heels from where he had been adjusting an overhead light to the sound of the voice. Before him stood a tall, lean mid-20s male with dark blonde hair and a mischievous grin, revealing gleaming white teeth, plastered on his handsome face.

"Ari!"

"Good to see you again, Cal"

The two embraced happily; and the reunion - to Calum - felt like a well-needed distraction from his nerves.

Ari drew back, still leaving a hand to rest on his friend's shoulder. "So, who would've thought that you'd end up working for my father as well as me?!"

Calum chucked, raising his hands in a '_who-would've-guessed-it'_ gesture. "Call it the fate of the Gods, buddy"

Rolling his eyes, Ari focused on the setup behind Calum, acknowledging the equipment with curious eyes. "So, are you all set up?"

Calum followed Ari's eye line and took a quick look around the room, mentally checking his list of as went; lighting: _check_, backdrop: _check_, camera: _check_.

"Yep, I think I'm all set"

A loud vibrating _buzz_ echoed around the room, and Ari drew his phone from his jacket pocket.

Nodding, he then tapped his phone with a knowing smirk. "Okay, well before we let _them_ know that, there's someone I want you to meet"

"Oh, is Gwen here?"

Ari frowned for a moment, and then his face cleared in understanding. "Your new boss? Yeah, I think she's just arrived with the person I want you to meet…_my sister_"

Calum couldn't keep the surprise out of his expression. "Gwen knows your sister?"

Ari had told Calum about his younger sister, Jules, and although he had never met her in person, she sounded like an alluring girl what with her interest in historical legends and her new publishing deal.

"Yeah. When Jules moved to London, just before we left for Toronto, she moved into your new boss's apartment," Ari paused as the two began walking towards the double doors leading into the main Hall that Gwen had set up for the gathering. ", I haven't seen her in a long while though so it'll be nice to catch up!"

Stepping out of the doors, the sound of classical music poured through the Hall, and people were filling up the room quickly in large groups of friends and family as they chattered and laughed amongst themselves. Calum quickly noticed Uther, dressed in an expensive, Italian black-and-white suit combo centred near the middle of the Hall; his fiancé Viviane linked through his arm and dressed in an elegant emerald green floor-length gown.

"I've already said hi to him but he's too busy being _Mr. Popular_ for today!" Ari rolled his eyes, and Calum waited and watched as he searched the room for his sister.

"Uh, _huh_! Found them!" Ari announced, and waved a hand for Calum to follow as began to weave his way expertly through and away from the crowd, and towards the smaller reception area just visible from where they had been standing.

"Jees, you have super-sight or something?" Calum muttered, to which Ari just smirked once more.

About to make another snarky comment regarding Ari's senses, Calum caught the eye of two familiar faces making their way towards the pair. The only similarity they shared in looks was their gender. Both female, they differed and contrasted in appearance; one with coffee-coloured skin and dark eyes, and the other with creamy milk-white skin and soulful green eyes, though the way they stood close and comfortably with one another made their bond visible even from afar.

Calum froze suddenly.

He recognised his new boss immediately, and she returned his smile with a warm one of her own. Dressed smartly in black trousers and a dark purple shirt, her hair was neatly arranged in curls that hung down in pretty coils.

_But where did he recognise the beautiful green-eyed girl from?_

Dressed in a black evening sweater and tight black jeans, he tried to hide his awe-struck expression as he watched her. His thoughts jetting about in haywire mode, he longed for the memories he couldn't find that would place the beautiful girl into recognition.

Wait.

_Wasn't she the girl in the apartment this morning?_

Even just for the few brief moments when their eyes met through the window he had recognised her…

..But from where, and why?

As they reached where he and Ari stood, she grinned at her brother for a few moments and then finally looked across and met Calum's waiting eyes.

He watched with a racing heart as those beautiful green eyes widened in shock, her grin frozen as she drank him in.

Ari must've noticed a change in the atmosphere between the two of them. "Uh, Cal…this is Jules, my sister. Jules, this is my friend Calum"

Jules…

_Jules?_

Ari cleared his throat pointedly, placing a hand on Calum's shoulder. "Cal, why don't you show Jules the room and I'll entertain your boss?"

Calum unwillingly tore his eyes away from Jules long enough to send a questioning look at his friend, but then after seeing the same looks exchanged between Ari and Gwen, he quickly understood his friend's request for what he'd probably call 'alone time'

He shot a quick grin at Gwen and replied, "Sure, make sure he behaves himself okay?"

Gwen laughed, a happy musical sound, and hooked an arm through Ari's.

"Oh, I will" She winked, and Ari met Calum's eyes with a bashful look that threatened to have him breaking out into a song at any moment as she led him away.

Calum turned to Jules, who stood directly in front of him with waiting eyes, and tried to focus on _not_ shuffling his feet awkwardly like a sheepish high-school student working up the nerves to talk to a crush.

"So…the room?" Jules asked, and his nerves vanished as she grinned.

"Of course, this way…Ma'am"

"Did you just call me _Ma'am_?"

Calum tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks. "Maybe…"

She almost hid her laugh with perfect conceal until he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry; no one's ever addressed me like that. Call me Jules, just Jules"

Calum dropped into a low bow, unable to hide his grin. "Well _Just_ Jules, this way if you please"

After making their way through the crowd again, Calum lead Jules into where he had been a few minutes previously. When he had been alone, the sheer size of the room had been overwhelming but with Jules and himself it now felt even larger, and it had finally set in that he had this beautiful stranger in a room, with just the two of them. A lone piano stood in the corner of the room, but was the only thing including the equipment that took up any space.

"So…" He began.

"So" She replied, clutching her hands in front of her shirt.

He couldn't help but marvel in her beauty. She was right there in front of him and he found himself taking in every single detail; the way her raven hair was pulled up into a taunt, high ponytail that made her hair shimmer slightly under the low light, and the way her dark green eyes took in the room with the detail of high intelligence as well as beauty.

"We've met before, haven't we?"

Jules's statement startled him, but he understood her reason for asking.

"You mean before the whole window-gazing thing this morning?"

Jules laughed. "_Window-gazing?"_

_Damn it, act cool!_ He hissed inwardly, and tried to seem aloof by leaning an elbow on the edge of the piano where they stood.

"Uh-huh" He replied coolly…

…and proceeded to lose his balance momentarily, slip his elbow of the piano, and land in an awkward heap on the floor; his back colliding with the concrete floor with an undignified crash.

_Oh good Lord, help me now…_He begged silently, and wanted to cringe in embarrassment as Jules offered a hand to help him to his feet.

"Well, if _that_ didn't impress you…" He murmured, his cheeks flaming.

Jules beamed at him, shook her head, and brushed some of the dust of his jacket with a careful hand. "Actually, you have no _idea_ how glad I am to have finally met someone as awkward as I am"

"So glad I could be of assistance" Calum replied dryly.

Jules lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, I'm serious; thank you for doing that or I would've spent the rest of the day worrying about being the first one to slip up!"

_This girl can't be real…_

"Jules isn't your real name…is it?" He blurted out…

…And the atmosphere proceeded to drop below 0 degrees in less than a second as her eyes narrowed…

**Sorry about this everyone; I wanted to update the story yesterday afternoon but it was my cousin's birthday and I was invited to sleep over there last night. I hope you are still enjoying the story though, and comments and reviews are really appreciated as always! **

**Oh, and everyone…**

…**HAVE A FANTASTIC CHRISTMAS! 3**

**I might not update for a few more days but I promise…I WILL BE BACK! ;)**


	5. Past Lives

**A/N: **Hi to all of you still reading! I hope everyone had a very, _very_ merry Christmas and are enjoying the holidays with family and friends. Also, to all those who watched the finale episodes of Merlin, I share your pain and overwhelming feelings and I just can't believe that this wonderful show has ended! I was literally sobbing and sobbing towards the end; especially when Arthur died and Colin Morgan always gets to me with those beautiful eyes and his incredible acting talent! But that aside, I enjoyed the episode immensely and wish the cast and crew of Merlin a sad farewell, but also one of gratitude of all the fond memories I will have of the show.

This chapter is another Ari/Gwen chapter and from Ari's point of view; which I actually found the hardest to write from because I wanted their relationship to be friendship first and fluffy too! But I hope you enjoy it, and reviews are appreciated as always.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

_We were lovers in a past life._

_I can see it in your green eyes._

_Maybe you were one of my wives,_

_In a long lost tribe,_

_There's just something about you, I know._

_It started centuries ago, though._

_See, your kiss is like a lost ghost,_

_Only I would know…_

'**Past Lives' by Kesha**

***Ari***

"Cal forgot to mention how beautiful you are in person Miss Thomson"

It was true. Ari's best friend had failed to mention just how stunning his new boss truly was; and as he stood in front of her beaming sheepishly like an idiot, he could not for the life of him think of a witty retort to impress her. But before he could summon any type of flirtatious remark or casual compliment, Gwen held up a hand and began searching the room hastily, her dark eyes darting left and right until they narrowed into focus somewhere behind Ari.

"First things first; I'm taken, okay?"

_Damn it…_

"And second of all; I'll be right back, okay?" She offered a small smile up at him, and then gently pushed past and begun heading in the opposite direction.

"Uh, sure. I'll be….you know; _here_!" He replied cheerfully to thin air, and then proceeded to stand around waiting as he watched her weave her way through the crowd with easy efficiency, and even from a distance, Ari could practically feel the determination within her strides.

Of course she was taken; it would be even more impossible that a girl like her _wasn't_ taken, he thought bitterly, but blessed the man that did have her hand was worthy and made her happy.

Ari watched as she made her way into the middle and hover next to a group of older men and woman including his newly engaged father. She paused for a few moments whilst Uther finished a conversation, and then stepped forward and addressed him, from what Ari could see, politely but slightly intimidated. It didn't surprise him though, many people found him scary or intimidating but to Ari, he would always be a stern yet kind father first, and the great lawyer Uther Penn second.

A passing waiter caught his attention and Ari halted him, removed two champagne glasses from the waiter's tray, and thanked him briefly before turning back to spy keep an eye on Gwen. In conversation for a few more moments, Gwen nodded and began to head back over to where Ari stood.

"I'm really sorry about that, I just had to inform your father I was present," She accepted the champagne graciously. ", Thank you, Arthur"

_She even speaks beautifully too…_

"Call me Ari, please" He grinned. ", Only my father ever calls me Arthur and even then it doesn't sound right"

That seemed to relax her slightly, but then as if remembering something important; she quickly returned the glass to him. "Oh, I'm sorry to do this again but I have to check on the kitchen staff and make sure everything's running smoothly, do you mind?"

Her eyes met his with regret but he wasn't ready to part ways just yet. "Well, it seems as if I've been deserted by my own sibling so do you mind if I follow you then?"

_Damn it! That didn't come out right…_

Gwen raised a perfect eyebrow at him but then broke out into laughter; the kind of pleasant uplifting laughter that sends relief throughout your entire body. "You do remember you _told_ them to abandon you though?"

She then paused, cleared her throat, and ducked into a low, formal curtsey. "I would be simply _honoured_ if you would accompany a simple wedding planner on her duties, My Lord Penn" She tilted her head up and flashed him a wicked grin.

"Are you _mocking_ me, Miss Thomson?" His mouth formed a perfect 'O' in what can only be described as an '_over-dramatic facial expression'_ and just to be sure she knew he was joking, he offered her a hand and added, ",It would be my pleasure to accompany you to the kitchens…and beyond" He winked.

"Taken, remember?" She rolled her eyes.

They were about to head across the room once more in the direction of the kitchen this time when a petite brunette dressed in a designer dark red jumpsuit bounced into view, her smile relieved and warm as she addressed Ari with recognition.

Her dark curls bounced as she spoke. "Ari; _there_ you are! I've simply been looking for you _everywhere_!"

"Miri, hey…" He replied warily; and turned to Gwen who was tapping her foot impatiently but trying to appear welcoming to the newcomer. "Gwen, this is my…_friend_ Miri, we practically grew up together. Miri, this is the talented wedding planner, Gwen Thomson"

"Oh, yes! Your father has been telling _everyone_ how talented you are, I mean just look at this place its stunning!" Miri beamed again, flashing practically neon-white teeth as Gwen shuffled awkwardly in an attempt to hide her urge to leave.

"Uh, thank you Miri. But if you'll excuse me, I have to go and check on a few things behind the scenes"

She held out a hand to Miri, who shook it enthusiastically before tilting her head slightly in a studying manner. "Oh, that's such a shame! But Ari, you'll stick around with me for a bit, won't you?"

Now it was Ari's turn to shuffle awkwardly.

It wasn't that he didn't like Miri. They _had_ grown up together; what with Miri's mother and Uther being childhood friends also, they had spent a lot of time together in their youth running around the other's houses whilst their parents spoke in the kind of 'adult talk' that bored young kids to death. But as they hit their teenage years, and young adult years, Ari had become more focused on studies and then work whereas Miri never seemed to, well, grow up. Even now her nature was childlike, and Ari never underestimated her petty nature when she didn't get her way. Many childhood days had been spent with Miri dressing him up and parading him across the lawn.

_Never again_, he thought, fondly forgetting those dreadful play sessions.

He sent Gwen a '_save me'_ look to which she just let out a strange choking sound, that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and looked away.

"I'm so sorry, Miri" He began, keeping his tone neutral and his expression entirely serious as he continued. ",I promise Gwen that I would accompany her to the kitchens, it can be very dangerous for a woman of her beauty and independence you know; what with all the eligible men and crazy mothers desperate to sell their souls for their son's marriage"

Gwen let out another small choking sound, and she placed a hand in front of her mouth. "Sorry, I had something in my throat"

Disappointedly, Miri sighed. "Oh, very well"

A few moments after she left, Gwen punched Ari in the arm.

Hard.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?!"

She sent him a knowing stare. "Really? _'It can be very dangerous for a woman of her beauty…_' I can't believe you used me to get away from your crazy stalker girlfriend!"

"She's not my _girlfriend!_"

Aknolodiging his remark with just an eye roll, Gwen hooked an arm through Ari's as she led him through the room, across another hall and through to the kitchens. They came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. She knocked once, and then turned to face him. "Look, you just stand out here for a minute, okay?"

"Sure" He replied coolly, and let his back rest against the stone whilst he waited. He could hear plenty of movement coming from the other side of the door, and the heat of the kitchens was sweeping across him even through the wood. The crash of pans was like an unorganised symphony to his ears, and he hoped everything _was_ running smoothly so he would have more time with Gwen.

He just couldn't ignore the disappointing feeling that Gwen was already spoken for but he refused to let that be a reason to part ways so quickly.

Gwen came out, closing the door firmly behind her. "Everything's…well; going _perfectly_!"

"I'm very glad to hear it; now can I steal you away for a few moments and show you the roof?"

Gwen frowned. "The roof?"

"You heard me, Gwen Thomson" He grinned. ", the view is pretty decent if I may say so myself"

"Okay, then Arthur Penn; lead me onwards!"

"It's just Ari, remember?"

"And it's just Gwen to you, _remember?_" She mocked, but the sigh that followed was light as Ari directed her past the kitchens, back past the main gathering, and up a flight of marble stairs that curved upwards in a gradual spiral. They eventually came to an open door that led to a large open balcony that ran around the exterior of the highest level in the Hall; and the view they were met with was simply beautiful;

The rolling green land stretched out for many yards, and despite the early winter months, the sky was clear from clouds and opened into a smoky-grey canvas that highlighted the many shades of green around the Hall. A bridge in the distance stood out amongst the landscape, and a small river ran through it leading further away from the Hall.

"Wow" Gwen murmured.

"Wow indeed" Ari agreed.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to a startlingly bright blue Bug in the car park below, and gently nudged Gwen in its direction.

"What a car!"

Gwen sent him an unreadable look. "What do you think of it?"

Ari barely paused. "It's pretty awesome actually, though I don't think I'd have the style to pull it off. I'm betting it's one of those super rich guys that my father knows who has so much money he buys a small car with the most noticeably bright colour. Though trust me I'm not insulting it, I would buy that car if I could pull it off!"

Gwen acknowledged him for a few more moments with questioning eyes, and then turned to look back down at the car. She swallowed, and simply stared down into the parking lot with an unreadable expression.

He just couldn't seem to figure her out.

"My dad gave that car to me on my 18th birthday" She began.

Ari blinked in surprise. "That's _your_ car?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes. He gave it to me the eve of my party, and like the ungrateful teenager that I was, I soon took it to car storage and left it there for years. I guess I wasn't too into vintage and real beauty back then"

"No teenager ever really understands '_real'_ anything" He offered.

"Thanks. But it was only when he died a few years ago that I remembered it. I paid to have it fixed up, you know; polished, re-painted, and re-wired. It was always my dad that was into engineering and car work, but I started to appreciate what he did. Maybe just a bit too late though…" She trailed off, and dropped her gaze back down to below.

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you"

The silence that followed was neither awkward nor unnecessary, but…content. As if they both had plenty of thoughts and events weighing them down but right then, all they needed was to be in the presence of another.

"Forgive me for asking, but your mother passed too?"

Now it was Ari's turn to reminiscence of painful memories. His mother had died when he was young and although he had memories of her, they were not clear and important memories rather ones that were important to a 6 year old; cooking meals, walks in the park, and the clearest one of all was a day when they had ice cream at home in the middle of December and watched a snow storm whirl around outside.

"Yes, she did. I can remember her, but not…"

"In detail?" Gwen finished.

He nodded. "Exactly. I just wish…I'd known her a bit more"

Hesitating for a moment, Gwen met his eyes as her hand hovered over his for a brief moment and then came down to rest upon the top of his; the warmth from her fingertips sending shivers down Ari's spine. The spark between them wasn't imaginary, it couldn't be; especially not when he felt so strongly about a woman he'd literally met that day. Did she feel it too? Or was he breaking his own rule and allowing himself to try and woe an unavailable woman?

"I-I'm sorry, should we make our way down? I think it's about time we go and save my sister from Cal's company" He broke contact, removed his hand from underneath hers, and slowly began walking towards the door.

She looked taken aback for a moment but then begun to follow him. Taking his arm in hers, she smiled. "Lead the way, Arthur Penn"

**I hope you enjoyed their interaction – as I said before, it was difficult to write from Ari's point of view but I hope you enjoyed it nethertheless -, and the next chapter is back to the story of Calum and Jules and will take place **_**whilst**_** this chapter is taking place; so when Ari and Gwen are taking, the next chapter will revolve around what happens with Jules and Calum during that time. **

**Reviews are appreciated as always, and I just want to wish you all a Happy New Year and best wishes for 2013! **

**XxX**


	6. Where I Come From

**A/N: **Hi everyone, first of all; welcome to 2013! I hope you all celebrated the New Year with friends, family, or just celebrated full stop. I am really appreciating all the reviews and followers of this story and I'd like to say thank you again to _all_ of you as you really do inspire me to continue writing and for making me feel more confident in my work. This chapter is another Jules/Calum one and I hope you like it. It's a bit fluffy and cutesy but that's how I like it!

**P.S.** We are about halfway into the story now, and I'm actually proud of myself as I've never been so inspired to write a fanfic before, but then again with Merlin being such an inspiration anyway I'd be more surprised if I _couldn't_ finish it! ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

x

…_Where I come from_

_You say things will be well and fine_

_Though the world around you is crumbling_

_And the truth bleak as a bee_

_Stay close believe_

_Though things are not what they seem_

_I won't let them destroy these dreams…_

_-_**'Where I Come From' By: Passion Pit**

**Oh, and also for this chapter I seem to have become completely obsessed with instrumental pieces and music, so I'll give you the name of a couple that I listened to whilst writing this chapter, and I really hope you find them as beautiful and inspiring as I find them to be. It may also be one of the reasons that this chapter was more descriptive and…well, romantically written! My apologies but the music was just too inspiring! ;)**

'**Colour The Sky' by Two Steps From Hell, and 'Arthur's Farewell' (it's the official score for the scene in Merlin where Merlin bids farewell to Arthur at the lake – a beautiful song but emotionally tragic)**

x

***Jules***

Her heartbeat had never felt so loud before; and as Jules could feel it's pounding all the way to her throbbing fingertips, she simply stood there and stared at the boy with the blue eyes. Suddenly dry, she quickly ran her tongue slowly along the roof of her mouth as she searched for ungraspable words.

She could only think of one, and the whisper it formed was barely audible. "_What?_"

There was so much more Jules could've questioned but when Calum's eyes had bored into hers intently, the last thing she expected him to ask was – '_"Jules isn't your real name, is it?"_' , so she _was_ actually quite proud of herself for forming an entire sentence in response despite her unnaturally loud heartbeat. Although a niggling sensation within her reminded her that despite her shock, there was also an unknown feeling of understanding; as if in some way she actually understood completely his questioning despite her initial reaction of plain confusion. It was impossible to decipher.

Calum immediately looked guilty, and ran a hand through his dark hair in thought. "I-I'm sorry, that didn't come out how I meant it to…it's just - and forgive me for saying so – Jules doesn't seem like your name…for some reason…" He trailed off, avoiding her gaze and searching the room as if looking for a distraction.

_How can I possibly answer that…?_

"I…I don't really like the name Jules anyway to be honest!" She offered, and gave a quick laugh in vain hope of lightening the mood.

"That was rude of me, I'm sorry…" Calum finally paused long enough to meet her eyes again, and she could barely contain the urge to run the distance between them and wrap her arms around him. He looked so stricken, so unbelievably _tortured_…as if he had committed the most awful crime known to man and was also to blame for the entire world's mistakes and then some. Why was he looking at her like that?

"_Calum_…" She whispered, unable to say anything else. Her mind was completely unravelling in front of this one boy, this one man…

Unable to stop herself, Jules ignored the cowardly part of mind and closed the distance between the two of them; her movement slow as she drew a finger lightly down the back of Calum's resting hand on the piano. His beautiful eyes never once left hers. From such a close distance Jules could note the fine detail in them; the lighter blue iris' then encircled in such a deep midnight blue they were almost black. It seemed they were in an unspoken stand-off; with Jules' hand loosely linked in-between Calum's lean fingers and the two of them unable to lean closer and touch, but also unable to lean back and break the moment.

"Are you _sure_ we haven't met before today?" She murmured softly.

Raising a hand slowly, Calum brushed a lock of loose hair away from her face, and tucked it smoothly behind her left ear. He paused. Letting his fingers traced the tip of her ear, he grazed her cheekbone and trailed her jawline in an agonisingly careful pace before loosely brushing the tip of her chin. Blissfully exposed, she could feel each touch sending little shivers across every inch of her skin. He leaned even closer. Jules waited with a racing heart as his nose brushed her own with such tenderness her heart stopped functioning entirely. And just when they were so painfully close, he whispered;

"_I think I would've remembered meeting you, Jules_"

And then his lips met hers.

Everything rushed into focus and suddenly their lips were pressed together and all Jules could process in that moment was his touch; with Calum's hand softly roaming her curls, and the faint smell of his aftershave clouding Jules's senses as she gripped Calum's arm tightly. Her senses were on fire as the kiss deepened; excitement and fire bubbling up inside her with a most welcomed heat….

…and then he pulled away.

Startled, Jules breathlessly attempted - and failed - to hide her disappointment.

Keeping eye contact, Calum flushed slightly and leant back. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to…well, I'm just sorry"

"It's fine! Well, actually it's _more_ than fine," She rambled. ", It was just…unexpected, that's all!" Not wanting Calum to get the wrong ideas about the kiss, she rushed on. "The kiss wasn't bad or anything, honestly it was pretty amazing! And…"

Calum placed a finger very gently over her still-moving lips. "Jules, _shhh…_"

She stilled instantly.

His eyes gazed into hers once more, though this time an unmistakable glint was visible as a charming grin spread across his face. "_'Pretty amazing'_, huh?"

Her flush deepened. "W-well…"

Fortunately, Calum decided to spare her embarrassment. "Well, Jules," He gestured through a tilt of his head towards where the photography equipment had been set up. ", You fancy becoming my testing model for today?"

"It would be my pleasure" She grinned, accepting defeat and grateful for the distraction.

Despite the atmosphere dropping to normalcy once again, the tension remained thick between the two; sizzling like a candle that simply refused to die in the winter. And as Jules followed Calum over to the other side of the room, she marvelled in the set-up once more. A large, dark-coloured backdrop speckled with grey was raised high in the air; supported by the sturdy frame and extra legs. The lights were all arranged a few feet away around the backdrop facing inwards; their backs hidden beneath the tiny umbrella-like canopies shadowing them from view. Finally, an expensive-looking camera was placed on a stand overlooking the set-up. The whole assemble looked extremely impressive.

"Where'd you first learn all this?" Jules asked, running a hand gingerly across the backdrop.

Calum crouched down to the floor at camera-height and began pressing various buttons. A few moments later he propped back onto his heels and shrugged casually. "Most of it is self-taught to be honest. I picked up a few things from one-off classes and various photographers but all of this-"He tapped the side of his head and grinned. "-came from how-to books and an unbelievable amount of trial-and error!"

Jules blinked in surprise. "Whoa…"

He shrugged again. "Thank you, but I'm pretty certain anyone could do it if they had enough time"

"I sincerely doubt it; on the way up here Gwen mentioned how unique your work was so I think we'll have to agree to disagree on this one, hm?"

Calum laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay, you win"

"Oh no!" Jules suddenly realised something. ", You're not going to ask me to _pose_ aren't you?!"

This time, Calum's laughter echoed around the room. "Oh Jules, _any_ other woman would jump at the chance to be in front of a camera but what do you do? You react like I've just asked you to kill a puppy!"

He cocked his head slightly. "But you're not just any other woman, are you?"

She could feel her flush creeping into her cheeks again.

Calum took pity on her. "Okay, fine; how's this? Just stand there, I'll take a picture or two, and then I'll see how they come out…okay? No dramatic posing, or 'tossing-your-hair-and-flashing-a-smile' poses either okay?"

Shaking her head good-naturedly, she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the thought.

_Flash!_

He didn't just…?!

She sobered instantly. "Hey!"

Disregarding her cry with yet another chuckle, Calum kneeled again to look through the camera's view and Jules watched as she met that wicked grin and those gorgeous eyes. Erasing any fibre of anger out of her system completely, she just rolled her eyes instead.

"Are you finished yet?" She asked, her hands now firmly rooted onto her hips as she stared him down in determination.

Calum gave her a brief once-over. "Nope," He replied, and before she had the chance to react, pressed the shutter once more.

_Flash!_

He stood up, stepped away from the camera, and grinned across at her. ",_Now_ I'm finished"

"Good," She folded her arms pointedly across her chest and paced back to where the grand piano. ",Because now _you're_ going to do something for _me_"

Also making his way back over to join her, Calum frowned slightly; his dark eyebrows drawing closer together as if attached to puppet strings.

And she was pulling the strings this time!

"Oh, I am, am I?" He teased.

"Yep"

Leaning over, Jules pulled the wooden case up to reveal the keyboard underneath. It gave a small squeak before clicking into place above. Despite the old-fashioned appearance, the keys were polished and bright and just _dying_ to be played…

She drew the cushioned stool out from underneath the piano carefully as not to mark the floorboards, and tapped it with a hand.

Turning to Calum with a rueful smile, she said sweetly; "Will you play for me?"

He debated quietly for a few moments, as if contemplating the outcomes of different scenarios in his head, before responding.

"Please," She added, ",and you _owe_ me for the whole _rudely-taking-pictures-without-telling-me_ incident!"

"Oh, okay," He nudged her playfully out of the way and pulled the stool out. Taking a seat, he stretched his lean fingers out in front of the piano keys and rolled his shoulders back in a relaxed, circular motion. Then, he turned back to Jules who was now waiting patiently with a leant elbow on the piano's edge, and met her eyes with a cheerful glimmer. ", But I should warn you…"

Narrowing her eyes, she allowed curiosity into her tone. "What?"

He then suddenly broke out into an incredibly beautiful, and very well-practised, piano run that sounded faintly jazz-based or blue-sy; his hands dancing amongst the keys in a well-rehearsed sequence. It finished on a high note and rang around the entire room majestically.

Speechless, her mouth formed a perfect '_O'_ in surprise.

Calum glanced across at her and laughed at her expression. ", I was going to warn you that my father was a pianist for the London Symphony Orchestra before he died…and I practically grew up with a free tutor. But where was the fun in that?!"

Jules part-sighed and part-groaned as he began another flawless piece;

_So. _

_Damn. _

_Perfect…_

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the update and I just also want to add a massive thank you to my gorgeous friends Ellie and Cassie; To Ellie – you never fail to make me laugh and get me in a good mood for writing, and To Cassie – your criticism and advice is very important to me and I hope you know that! x**

**Oh, and one more thing to add; I do have an English exam and two re-sit Science exams coming up in mid-January so although I will try and update as often as I can, I will mainly be focusing on revising for them. But trust me; I will be back! ;) **

**You all know the drill; reviews are appreciated as always! **


	7. I Belong With You

**A/N:** Hi followers, first of all as usual; a massive thank you for following this fanfic and you all are incredible ego-boosters and I'd like to thank you for that! (So yes, it is your fault if I take over the world with my epic writing!) No, I am serious though you guys are amazing and the reviews do encourage me to keep on writing so keep 'em coming this way! ;)

This chapter is back to Gwen's perspective, and it's going to introduce and finish the Gwen/Arthur/Lance love triangle in a rather abrupt way…so I just thought I'd pre-warn you for this one! Also, I just finished my first GCSE English exam, and I do have two more coming up next week so I'll be revising a lot for them unfortunately. But don't fear beautiful followers; I will return when your need is at its greatest! (And yes, that _was_ a Merlin quote; please don't judge me but I honestly regret nothing!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

_I don't think you're right for him,_

_Look at what it might have been if you._

_Took a bus to China Town,_

_I'd be standing on Canal._

_And Bowery;_

_And she'd be standing next to me._

_I belong with you, you belong with me;_

_You're my sweetheart…._

_-_**'Ho Hey' By: The Lumineers **

***Gwen***

Morgana had failed to mention just how annoyingly attractive her older brother was. Although she was mostly happily taken with the equally gorgeous Lance, it didn't mean that she could not admire another man's physical well-being…_did it?_

Well if it did; she was utterly and entirely screwed.

She had been pleasantly surprised by his personality as well. Rather charming and extremely likeable, Gwen found herself enjoying the light conversation they were having and she could not deny the spark between them if her own life depended on it. But as long as she didn't allow that spark to flare, she was not going to give him up just yet. Her phone buzzed in her trouser pocket, and she unlinked her arm from Ari's and paused at the middle of the staircase.

It was a text from Lance that had been sent half an hour ago.

"Damn reception in here!" She muttered, and ignored the appearing smirk on Ari's face as she tapped the screen and opened the text;

_Percy said he saw you running off somewhere a while ago._

_Thanks for letting me know,_

_L_

Rolling her eyes at the clear tone of sarcasm, Gwen sighed. Why couldn't Lance understand how important her business was to her? She knew that it was difficult for him but surely she earned the right to have him support her? Although the last time they had spoken they had argued about this, she had been hoping that Lance had gotten over it like she had. _Clearly not_, she thought, and sighed again.

"Gwen…is everything alright?" Ari frowned.

She nodded. "Just a little problem regarding one's unsupportive partner"

"What's his name?"

"Lance"

"Well, Lance is a complete and utter idiot"

Gwen blinked in surprise at his openness.

If Ari could at least _try_ and hide his feelings then it would help her a great deal in hiding hers; especially when he was grinning down at her with a bashful grin that read '_I don't regret a thing!_' like an open book. It wasn't as if she was attracted to him _more_ than Lance, it was more the fact that she felt connected to him after barely an hour of knowing him than she had in months with her partner.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and before they re-joined the gathering guests in the main hall, Ari stopped her with a gentle hand on her forearm. She tried to ignore the pleasant sensation of his skin on hers but her brain was sending haywire signals across her body in flashes.

"I guess you're going to find Lance now then?"

She should've said yes. But his eyes were just so damn _blue_, and the inner girl within her was screaming at him to stay. Trying her best to seem slightly aloof, Gwen bit her lip as she sighed; painting a blank canvas onto her face with serious concentration.

"You know what? I think I'm going to take some more time off boyfriend duties for a little while longer. Anyway, we should probably go and save Calum from your sister. No doubt by now she's probably blabbed all kind of things about you"

She winked, and the two began making their way through the crowd; murmuring the typically polite 'excuse me' or 'coming through' as they did. Dodging round Lance's friend Percy by taking the incredibly long way around the room, she lead Ari around the perimeter and down another hallway to where Calum's photography studio had been set up ready for the couples later.

"_Pf!_" Ari scoffed. "I've never done anything rememberable in the wrong sense I can _assure_ you Gwen"

"Are you _sure_?" Gwen raised an eyebrow and nudged him playfully.

He shook his head and sighed in defeat as the pair drew up in front of a pair of large doors. The border around the doors and the handles were dark gold, and tiny intricate designs were etched into them beautifully; as if reminding whoever saw or passed them just how much detail had been woven into the Hall. Faint music was suddenly audible, and an upbeat melody sang quietly through the doors from the other side.

Grasping the handle firmly in a tight grip, Gwen swung the heavy door inwards and paused. Neither pleasantry or waves of surprise hit her; but a mixed feeling of confusion, joyfulness, and a general good feeling washed over her pleasantly as she took in the scene;

Her initial thought of Calum being a mature, goal-driven photographer was quickly overridden by the young man sitting before her. Moving gracefully across the piano, his fingers danced in harmony as an upbeat blue-sy melody sung out across the room. It was like heaven to her ears. She stood, awestruck by his natural flair, and allowed the woeful smile to spread across her face as she watched. Jules stood next to him, dancing and twirling on the spot with natural rhythm. Her feet tapped against the floorboards, and her high up-do followed as she spun on the spot; her laughter infectious and joyful.

"Those two are seriously having two much fun…" Ari whispered into her ear and Gwen supressed a giggle. She had forgotten that Jules was his sister but couldn't work out whether Ari had spoken lightly or whether a hint of over-protective brother-ness was washing over him. After all, the chemistry between Calum and Jules was undeniable.

Ari cleared his throat loudly.

The piano cut of halfway through a piano run and Calum and Jules both spun around to face the newcomers.

Gwen elbowed Ari sharply in the ribs before he could speak. "Don't you dare ruin anyone's fun, you hear me?" She warned.

He grinned bashfully again but gave a quick nod. Turning to Calum and his sister, he rubbed his hands together in appreciation. His grin turned gleeful as he addressed his friend. "So, you want to tell me why you never told me you were Mozart, dear man?"

Sheepishly, Calum rubbed his nose, winked at Jules, and replied. "I didn't want to show you up at all the parties my Lord"

Gwen supressed another stifle of laughter to which Ari pointedly ignored. "Well, don't stop on our account; go on, blow our minds my young _padawan_!"

Jules cocked her head at Ari. "_Star Wars_ references…really?" She raised an eyebrow at her now subtly squirming brother. Grinning, she made no attempt to hide her glee. "You really do know the way into a woman's heart, don't you dear brother"

Deciding to rescue him from her best friend's teasing, Gwen rested an arm lightly on Ari's forearm and inched herself closer to him. Titling her head slightly, she could only now make out the grazing stubble that caressed his chin and jawline. A gentle scent of citrus washed over as she rested her chin on his shoulder to whisper. "Star Wars is a definite hit with _some_ ladies…"

Ari turned his head a fraction to the left and their eyes met. Calum and Jules's chatting and teasing faded into the background, and all Gwen could focus on was Ari…but all she could _think_ about, or rather _who_ she could think about, was Lance. Not in the way where a girl feels incredibly guilty or saddened by the fact that she is more than attracted to another man…but in a way where all she could think of was how incorrectly they fit together. Both as individuals but also as a couple, she thought of it as if they were puzzle pieces; with Gwen being a corner piece, grounded and determined, and Lance being a middle piece with different edges and curves; waiting to find a perfect fit into life but never entirely connecting together. With Ari, it wasn't as if that fit was any better but it felt more…genuine, and simply more _real_.

Gwen hadn't even realised the difference until Ari. But sharing a long look with him now was all she needed to confirm just how far her feelings differed when it came to the man she had been dating for months, and the man she had just met who stole her breathe from the start.

_Bz!_

Causing her to jump slightly, Gwen reluctantly tore her eyes away from Ari long enough to remove the phone from her back pocket. _Hm_, she thought glumly, _speak of the devil once again;_

_So, I looked everywhere for you…again._

_I take it you need more time alone like you always do,_

_Guess I'll see you around;_

_L_

_Damn him, _She thought bitterly, annoyed as the feeling of joy had been replaced by anger in a matter of moments. Practically feeling the anger bubbling inside, she quickly shoved the phone back into her pocket with a very deliberate forceful motion.

"You know what…damn you!" She muttered, shaking her head as if mentally shaking all thoughts of him out of mind completely. ", _Damn you_…"

Ari drew back slightly staring at her in surprise. He held up a hand. "Hey, what have _I_ done?!"

"Nothing," She replied quickly, and made an effort to smile though she was sure it was a pathetic excuse of one. ", Sorry, it's not you Ari…its Lance…_again_. Look, would you mind if I go? I should really talk to him and…sort some things out"

His face fell; and Gwen noticed his eyes dulling visibly and his shoulders dropping slightly. She had never met a man who was so open in conveying emotion. It was increasingly better than Lance, who showed little or no emotion most of the time. But this was why she needed to find him. A small part of her couldn't fully connect to Ari until every tie was fully and completely cut from Lance once and for all. There had been many good memorable moments in their relationship, it wasn't all fights and anger, but they were at a place now where if it didn't end soon…it would end later with trouble and with only the bitter memories replacing the sweet ones.

Ari smiled politely; as if by remembering Lance withdrew any personal feelings they shared whatsoever.

"I'll see you later though?" She asked; wanting to show him that although she still wished to see him again, her priorities needed to be straightened.

Wringing his hands, Ari paused. Conflict clouded his face, and when he replied he spoke with saddened pride in his voice. "I won't fight for a spoken woman, Gwen. I'm not that man, and I never will be. But I will say this once…Lance does not deserve you. If he makes you feel like dirt, and if he makes you feel undeserving, then there is no way in hell that he will ever deserve a woman like you. Never. I just hope you realise that soon…and come and find me when you do, okay?"

_Oh._

What could she possibly say to that?

"I'll be back soon" was all she could promise - otherwise she knew that she'd never leave – and she turned and fled in search of Lance.

Gwen ambled back into the main hall and could see the gathering was officially in full swing. Everywhere she looked people were laughing, and chatting, and generally buzzing. Temporarily distracted, she couldn't help but feel giddy with pride at the success of her first planning. Her eyes caught a familiar face, and she carefully moved through the crowd to get to him.

"Percy, hi," She addressed the man in front of her with a wide smile. Tall, muscular, and dressed smartly in an Italian suit, Percy had been a friend of Lance's for years and Gwen had spent many times sharing laughs and drinks with him also. ", Have you seen Lance? I know he's here but he's probably hiding from me…"

Shuffling his feet, Percy looked down at the floor before meeting her eye cautiously. "Uh…I think he went to do something…"

Gwen frowned. "Look, I know he doesn't want to see me but I need to talk to him…please?"

As if sub-consciously, Percy's gaze travelled across the room and flickered in the direction of the exit. Then, as if realising his mistake, his eyes found their way back to her. But the hint of guilt was all Gwen needed to see.

"Thank you" She muttered, and begun striding across the hall; brushing past people once again, and swinging the entrance door open widely. She could hear Percy protesting a few feet behind her, calling out her name. Ignoring him, she shut the door firmly behind her and surveyed the parking lot from the top of the stairs…

The parking lot was now almost completely full, but as she could only see a few more cars pulling up at the gates, she moved her gaze onwards. Two figures caught her eye; one male and one female. Pressed against a dark blue convertible, the woman giggled as the man buried his lips into her neck.

Where did Gwen recognise the girl from? It was whirling around inside her mind just waiting to be plucked out. There was something about the way she laughed…something child-like and irritating…

_Wait a sec…_

Suddenly, recognition settled in her mind. The laughing woman was Miri; Ari's beautiful childhood friend who was _clearly_ not having a hard time getting over him, and the man who was now showering her with adoring kisses…was Lance.

_What. An. Asshole._

Hissing through her teeth, Gwen expected tears of betrayal to fall but all she was met with were a few hot tears of anger and a burning desire to slap the living hell out of her definitely _ex_-boyfriend. She'd always known he wasn't the most trustworthy guy but she didn't know he was this kind of man.

_Well, damn you to hell then…_she thought aggressively, and with newly obtained freedom she turned her back on the embracing couple and strolled back into the hall. Without even pausing to acknowledge an even guiltier-looking Percy, she made her way back to Ari with only the thought of being rid of Lance firmly planted in her thoughts. What had she got to loose now?

When she re-entered the room, Ari was still stationed by the wall; leaning against it as he watched Calum playing. Lightly, Calum's fingers danced across the keys and Gwen was not surprised when she saw the look of awe on her best friend's face. It was clear that Calum and Jules had something between them, whether it was a kindred spirit or a sparking flame, and she could think of no other people better suited.

Hearing the door, Ari turned his head. Surprise crossed his face briefly but he had no time to speak as Gwen rushed towards him and kissed him fully on the lips. Her fingers entwined in the back of his hair, and his found their around her waist; pulling her to him tightly in an intimate embrace. When they eventually pulled apart, Ari couldn't hide the bashful grin that spread across his handsome face.

"No Lance?" He teased.

She laughed, and kissed him again. "No Lance"

**So, I'd like to apologies for the time delay in this update; I planned to get it up last week but unfortunately I was incredibly busy with revision and other writing that I did not find any time to edit this chapter. But nethertheless, I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter is back to Calum's point of view with a small time-jump with the four of them having a little outing together.**

**Oh, and reviews are appreciated **

**X**


	8. Forever Young

**A/N:** Hello extremely patient followers, apologies for the extremely long wait between updates but I have now been having a month's break from exams so hopefully I will have a lot more time to write chapters now. I'm really grateful for the continued reviews and support so massive hugs to you all! We're now going back to Calum's point of view and whilst the four of them will be spending a lot more time together, some memories that are beginning to resurface may impact relationships heavily…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

_Let's dance in style,_

_Let's dance for a while._

_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies._

_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,_

_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

_Let us die young or let us live forever_

_We don't have the power but we never say never…_

_-_**'Forever Young' By: Youth Group**

***Calum***

He couldn't keep his gaze off her even if he wanted to.

That smile. Those eyes. Everything about her was charged; and he a magnetic force of attraction pulling the two together like life force.

It wasn't as if he hadn't ever had strong feelings for another before. Freya, his high school sweetheart and still good friend, had also had an equally profound effect on him. The two had grown from their awkward friendship at the start of high school to being inseparable by the end of the year. Looking back now, Calum knew that although their bond was a special one, it was an entirely different one compared to what he felt towards Jules.

As his fingers flowed across the piano like running water, he felt nothing but joyous belonging as he watched her grin across at him; her hair, which was now freed from its ponytail, flying out in an array of curls with a life of its own. Whether moments later or minutes later, the song eventually, and regretfully, came to an end.

"So,"

Calum glanced over his shoulder and saw Ari and Gwen watching them; both leaning against the closed door with amused expressions and matching grins. Ari had an arm around Gwen's shoulder as he gave his trade mark smirk.

"_So_," Ari repeated; his sly grin widening. ", are you ready to get these photos out of the way?"

Rolling his eyes, Calum nodded but turned to Jules before standing. She was back to leaning on the edge of the piano with a carefully placed elbow, meeting his gaze with a direct, teasing one of her own. Her eyes really were incredible.

And he couldn't believe they were staring at _him_.

Jules arched an eyebrow at him questioningly, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she cocked her head slightly. "I do believe my brother asked you a question…"

Behind him, Gwen supressed a giggle but Ari, ever secretive, burst out into helpless laughter. Feeling his cheeks flaming, Calum stood quickly, fumbling awkwardly with the stool as he did so. He ineptly maneuvererd it with his foot; avoiding the three pairs of laughing eyes watching him. Feeling exposed, he pulled at his sleeves before turning to Ari.

"You can inform your father that I'm ready when he and the guests are"

"Oh, I can, can I?" Ari ruffled a hand through his hair with a hand, still grinning. ", I suppose I can now that you're done fawning over my little sister, hm?"

Jules and Calum burst out simultaneously;

"I wasn't!"

"He wasn't!"

This time, both their cheeks flamed.

Sighing at Ari's success in both making his sister and friend blush, Gwen gave Ari's shoulder a playful punch. "Leave it be, Arthur"

He held up his hands in dramatic mock-horror; "It's Ari to you, my dear Gwen"

"Of course, my sincerest apologies…_Arthur_"

"Ari!"

"Sure" Gwen tapped Ari's nose. She winked at Calum, who laughed; glad for the opportunity to have the attention drawn elsewhere.

"I'll go let the guests know you're ready then…" Ari trailed off, and looped his arm through Gwen's smoothly. "Come with me?"

"Why, I'm honoured to accompany you as always, Arth-"

Ari placed a finger over Gwen's lips, his eyes dancing with unspoken laughter. "Shh. Don't talk, just walk"

Calum could still make out their bantering as they left the room. Shutting the door behind them, he realised with slight fear and slight exhilaration that he was once again left alone with Jules. The tension between them was thick and heavy; and he wanted nothing more than to touch her in that moment. They were so close to each other that if he listened carefully he could hear her gentle breathing.

She surveyed him with interest. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

_Click._

Something happened in that instant; in her words, in her fixed gaze. It was like déjà vu, only ten times stronger and crushingly powerful. He felt it was as if hundreds and thousands of memories had descended upon him in one moment, distorting his mind like a whirlwind of impulsive flashbacks begging to be remembered. What was happening? Those words…he had heard someone else say them before, in another time, or another place. But who had said them, and why was it too hard for him to grasp?

Wait.

Was it not in fact some_one_ else…but some_where_ else?

Calum could hear Jules' voice calling out to him in desperate pleas, crying his name in echoes. He tried to stand up but his vision was blurring violently; the edges of his mind fraying like torn cloth. Momentarily, he lost his footing; stumbling across the floor as he tried to regain his balance. His legs felt like roots grounded heavily into the floor, and no matter how hard he tried to remain upright, everything within him eventually welcomed unconsciousness. Jules reached out, but she was too late. Collapsing, his head collided with the concrete painfully; but in those last few moments of consciousness, he remembered…

…_everything_.

_Ouch_.

Pain blossomed across the back of his head as he lay on the floor, unmoving but awake.

Although he could feel his regain of consciousness improving every second, he decided against moving for a few more minutes just to be safe. He could sense someone hovering over him; watching, waiting. He faced a choice that demanded an answer soon. Did he wake, and deny the memories that had been bestowed upon him? Or did he share all secrets of the past? Was it even a past, or just simply another life he had only just remembered? There were so many questions and so very few answers. Every memory of Calum's life was still clear; even from the childhood memories right up to meeting…her again. But he could also remember being someone else; remember being the great wizard with a destiny large enough for the entire kingdom to hold.

But he knew who he was now.

_Merlin_.

And he knew who _she_ was too.

But he couldn't bring himself to whisper her other name into his mind, let alone say it out loud. It was as if by simply aknolodiging her name would mean accepting everything else that accompanied it; the bitter memories, the betrayals, and their entwined destinies.

"Calum?"

Part of him flinched inwardly as her voice graced the air like music, but another part welcomed it with familiar comfort. He shifted slightly. Rubbing the tips of his fingers, he began to work his way mentally down his body checking for pain signals. Apart from the expected aches, there was nothing major or sharp, though he knew the bruises and pains would only come around tomorrow.

"_Calum_!" Her voice was louder now, concerned. "Calum, please…"

Calum.

The name sounded so familiar, but so wrong at the same time. It was the strangest feeling he had ever known; recognising your own name but recalling it without a true sense of belonging or ownership.

Suddenly, warm fingertips found the back of his sweat-soaked neck, and lifted his head gently and with care. He shivered slightly. Ignoring the warm inner glow flourishing with every touch, he chose that moment to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever come across. They were green, but they were so much more than that. Piercing, the shade resembled a pure, beautifully detailed emerald, with flecks of cyan around the rim. It wasn't just their visible beauty, it was the contrasting depths as well; the overwhelming feeling of being lost and found, feeling burning fire and icy water at the same time, destiny and normality. He could almost see the electricity dancing in her gaze.

And it both terrified and consumed him like a flame.

"Calum?" She murmured, and brushed his damp forehead with the back of her hand. Her dark curls framed her face gracefully, and as she propped him up onto his elbows he couldn't help but stare.

"Hi" He mumbled.

She gave a small laugh, relieved. "Hi, yourself"

His strength practically fully returned, he leaned back slightly to rest on his elbows; gingerly testing the weight before fully relying on his muscles. His mind then chose that moment to recall what had _physically_ happened.

He ducked his head sheepishly. "I passed out didn't I?"

She laughed as he groaned, brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes. "It was _very_ graceful, I can assure you"

Looking at her with a newly awakened mind-set, he saw two different people kneeling before him; one, the King's ward who turned against the people who loved her and two, the free-spirited soon-to-be author with an open, trusting heart.

Jules…

…and _Morgana_.

Though whilst her gaze was on him, he could not for the life of him conjure any memory in which she turned against him, or a time when she discarded his life over and over again for the chance to overthrow the Pendragons.

Right now…she was just Jules.

But he couldn't keep the continuous round of questions firing across his mind like gunfire;

What had happened when the veil was torn?

Were both of their lives true, or was one just a vivid dream of false being and the other real?

_Who the hell are we?_

"Calum…are you with me?" Jules lowered herself slightly and brushed a finger across his cheek lightly.

"Yes"

"Good, now drink this"

She placed a glass directly in front of his face and paused. Thanking her, he took the drink and gulped down several mouthfuls before lowering it. He sighed as his mouth became moist once more; another normalcy he could control.

"Thank you" He repeated.

"You're welcome," She sat back on the floor with crossed legs; her eyes buzzing with curiosity. ",now what the hell happened there?"

"I-I don't know" He lied quickly and smoothly.

"Do you often pass out when women question your gaze?" She teased.

Ignoring her quip, he stretched his neck with his hand. "I don't think so"

She leaned forward again, and he froze. He couldn't help it but he felt the desire to touch her skin, although he also felt the desperate urge to run and run and not look back. Well, at least until there were thousands of miles between them.

Picking up the glass, she stretched her arm back and placed it on the piano behind her. His body then relaxed and tensed at the same time as she turned back to him.

What was this woman doing to him?

_Control yourself dammit; _He hissed inwardly, _you have magic for God's sake! _

Or did he?

Calum reflected briefly. He hadn't known he had magic so did that mean that he had never done it or that in this life magic ceased to exist? It was something he would be willing to try out when he wasn't surrounded by Pendragons and Priestess'.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jules placed a hand on his knee.

He stared at her hand for a few moments. "I feel fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

Silence fell for a minute or two, and the two just sat there facing each other with quiet eyes.

Finally, Calum couldn't bear it any longer. "I'm okay," He clambered to his feet quickly and offered Jules a hand. She accepted it graciously and stood. They were, once again, inches apart from each other, and he could note each delicate detail of her eyelashes; lean and smoothly arched as they encircled her electric eyes.

He wanted to tell her…_something_, but he just couldn't.

There was something about her serenity and humanity that prevented his confession, and he would die before becoming the reason she forgot how to love again. If this was her only chance of a new beginning then he would not be the reason she wasted even a second of it. Because even if he couldn't look at her without thinking of all the regrets that had come to pass, he wanted this for her. Another chance at being human.

_She deserves another chance…_

_We all do,_ he thought sadly.

Now if only he could work out his next move…

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and a massive thank you once again for all your support x**

**Reviews are appreciated as always **


	9. We Could Be Amazing

**A/N:** Hello followers; I know what you must be thinking – '_has she really updated another chapter so soon?!'_ well you'd best believe it! I was glad you enjoyed the last chapter as the tension increased and I was worried how readers would take the new direction so thank you for all the positive response. This is another Arwen chapter because although I admit to preferring the Merlin/Morgana saga, I do enjoy some fluffy Arwen romance too ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

* * *

_You know you're gonna have to trust again_

_So throw on your shades and stop your worryin'_

_I got your heart, your bag;_

_, so don't stress out on that._

_Us being here is not an accident;_

_, Accident…_

_-_**'We Could Be Amazing' By: Andy Grammer**

* * *

***Ari***

The rest of his father's engagement party flew by quickly; the highlights included watching Uther happily, and drunkenly, slur his way through over-complimenting his new fiancé. Luckily, Viviane must've consumed even _more_ alcohol than him as she laughed with delight and kissed him adoringly.

_They're acting like two kids in pre-school_, Ari thought; amused. He probably should've felt more nauseous towards their over-affectionate display, but he couldn't hide the bashful smile as he watched his father laugh and smile without care. He had seen Uther through all his ups and downs; including the awful period of burying himself into work and generally avoiding life in fear of losing someone he cared for again. So despite it being hard to admit, he was glad that Viviane had, in some way, brought his father back to life again.

After the photography session, there was a tour around the Hall which Calum and Jules were dying to trail around. Ari knew his little sister was a history buff, and Calum? Well, he was most likely going to feign interest just to stay by her side. Ari grinned at the thought of Jules babbling to his friend about historical events that actually had nothing to do with the Hall in any way.

_Cal, _he thought wickedly, _good luck with that one!_

Drawing his eyes away from Uther, he sought out Gwen almost instantly; watching as she spoke with ease and warmth to one of her hired waiters. Following, his thoughts turned to feelings as she worked her way around the room of staff; talking and laughing as she did so. There really was something…_right_ about her. Not the kind of right when you succeed in a prevailing challenge, but the kind of right when although there are faults and flaws, everything seems…peaceful.

And it wasn't something Ari had felt in a long time.

He knew he was gifted, and talented at his firm, but he sometimes he felt that every case, and every record, consumed him; demanding all of his time and energy. So finding someone who made him feel peaceful was very rare indeed. Having Cal to back him up on cases was just enough to get him through the day, but having to live up to Uther's reputation was such a heavy weight of pressure on his shoulders that he struggled with daily.

"Hey, you"

_Speaking of the incredibly charming devil…_

"Gwen" He grinned.

She gave a small curtsy, and then spoilt the whole charade by blowing him a cheeky kiss. "Arthur"

"It's Ari…"

She winked. "Oh, I know"

Running a careless hand through his hair to hide his laughter, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So, are you going to ask me out then?"

He choked. "What?"

Cocking her head to the side in an '_are-you-actually-going-to-ask-me-to-repeat-it'_ look, she waited patiently.

Stunned to silence, Ari gulped. He had never known a woman to be so open and upfront, and he found himself lost for words. _Oh, would you look at this?_ Ari thought in disbelief; _the great Arthur Penn startled into silence!_

Fortunately, Gwen took pity on him and began ticking off a mental list using her fingers as she spoke; "I mean, you showed signs of interest, and practically _told_ me to dump my stupid-ass boyfriend – which I did by the way – and you've been following me around all day, so…"

_Damn it, this girl is good._

Well, there was no use denying it now. He gave her a 'you got me' smile and nodded; impressed. "You have a serious set of detective skills there, Miss Thomson"

Gwen smirked. "I try"

"Well, in that case" Ari straightened his shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. ", Would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date?"

Arching an eyebrow, Gwen crossed her arms with a teasing look. "And where would you be taking me?"

He hadn't thought that far ahead just yet.

"Uh, well I take it you're going to be back here tomorrow with the whole clean-up team?" She nodded, gesturing for him to continue. Ari cleared his throat. ", Well then how about you meet me out in the park when you're free?"

"You want to take me on our first date to an open park in early December?"

_Oh dear._

"Uh…" Ari swallowed.

Just when he thought she was going to slap him or leave him, Gwen suddenly burst out into a joyous grin. Standing on tiptoes slightly, she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek softly, and sweetly.

"I'd love to!" She added; grin still alight.

And with that, she spun around and begun spot-checking again. Buzzing around the room in dainty twirls and swift movement, she weaved through guests and waiters with an enchanting smile that could melt a roomful of heartless spinsters.

_Well, that went rather well!_ Arthur thought; pleased that he hadn't completely screwed the whole thing up. He supposed he could've asked her on a more romantic date like a theatre production, or an actual black-tie event. The park wasn't exactly the most romantic settings-

_Hold on._

In the spur of the moment, Ari had an idea. It was, by no means, a perfect one but he thought if the saying 'it's the effort that counts' went by anything, then it might earn him a few more favour pointers with Gwen tomorrow. And he really didn't want to make a bad impression on the second day.

The second day?

Was it really still the very same day they had met?

Ari frowned at the thought. It seemed strange, thinking of it like that. It really did feel like he had known her longer than that though. He wasn't a firm believer in fate or entwined destinies, but he understood the meaning now that he had felt something similar.

_Forget destiny, let's just make sure tomorrow goes well!_ He thought, and hurried off to make plans…

* * *

_The next day_

Driving back to Kedleston Hall the following day, Ari was consumed by both nervousness and excitement as the roads became shorter and winding; a sure indicator that the Hall was close. As he drove, he made a mental checklist quickly;

; Flowers- He looked over at the passenger seat and sure enough dark red and green roses laid flat on the chair – Flowers; _check_

; Date planned; _check_

; No stupid remarks; _…_

He grimaced. That one he'd have to hope and pray for the best.

When he eventually pulled up outside the massive ivory gates, he swung his navy Saab around into the car park. Grinning, he noticed Gwen's bright yellow Bug parked in the corner and pulled over to park beside it carefully. Pushing the door open, he climbed out and shut the door firmly behind him.

He ran a hand over the Bug affectionately. "Hey there, pretty thing. I _do_ adore you – honestly! -but you're owner's kind of cute too…"

"Is Arthur Penn talking to _my_ car?"

_Oh crap._

Spinning around, he found himself face to face with Gwen; who was staring at him with a mixture of partial disbelief and amusement.

Running a hand through his hair, Ari bit his lip. "Uh…no"

_Ari – 0, Gwen – 1._

Gwen, who was carrying a cardboard box of glasses, placed them on-top of the Bug's roof and leaned an elbow on the rim as she stared at him; waiting for an answer. Her eyes were laughing again; the sly delight at catching him unaware making her victorious.

"Oh, believe me I'm honoured to find such noble blood blessing my vehicle of banana…_ness_"

Now it was Ari's turn to grin as she blushed;

_Ari – 1, Gwen -1._

"_Banana-_ness_?_" He burst out laughing as she dropped her gaze top the floor; embarrassment turning the tips of her ears pink. "Oh Miss Thomson, you are a strange and beautiful creature aren't you?"

Her head shot up again, and the grin returned. She tousled her tight curls playfully "Beautiful, hm?"

_Dammit_, she was taking the lead again;

_Ari – 1, Gwen – 2._

He chuckled. "Do you want to go on a date with me or not?"

Ari finally considered the scores even once more as she fell silent.

Their playful banter gone, the two walked in a comfortable hush with Ari leading; the lulling sounds of the early afternoon filling the air with quiet hums and buzzes. He led her further away from the Hall and across the long mile of green stretching out across the park. Eventually, the trees became more scattered and a few meters later they entered a large clearing. In the distance, hills rolled on like almighty waves; looming over as if sky bound for the heavens. Hidden by an overgrown shrub, they came to a stand next to an elegant stone folly about 5 meters wide; small stone steps encircling it like loose-bound ivory. Circular in shape, the tiny house-like building had an intimate, homey feel as soon as they stepped foot inside and with light breaking through the crystal glass windows, Ari was confident in his choice.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, as Gwen, still silent, stepped further inside.

He had made sure to add a few special touches including a few candles – not the whole roomful because he thought that too cliché – and a small wooden picnic basket sat on top of a small pile of cushions and rugs.

She spun around slowly; surveying the layout before meeting his gaze shyly. "It's…beautiful, Arthur"

Stepping closer to her, he took her hands gently in his. "It's Ari" He whispered.

Gwen was so close to him that their lips were almost touching. "Shut up and kiss me, Arthur Penn"

He didn't need any further prompting.

Ducking his head slightly to meet Gwen halfway, Ari pressed his lips softly to hers and pulled her close; hooking an arm around her waist as he dipped her low. The kiss lingered briefly, the light from the window grazing their cheeks from the angle they stood. Gwen linked her arms around his neck tightly and the kiss deepened. A few moments later Gwen pulled back reluctantly, her eyes remaining closed as he looked down in wonder. Although she had been beautiful before, the light highlighted her soft features almost angelically, and all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

"Wow" She murmured, and then flushed rosily as she realised she had spoken out loud.

Ari gave a low chuckle. "Wow indeed"

He leaned forwards again, but this time he kissed her cheek tenderly. All he could think about was her. She really was incredible, and Ari just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

Inside, part of him was crying; _'what is this woman doing to you?!' _

But he truly did not care one bit.

Because the beautiful woman who stood before him…was right here. She hadn't fled at the mere sight of him, but nor did she bask in his nature with every fibre of her body. They fit together…perfectly.

"What are you thinking about, Arthur Penn?" Gwen whispered, and tapped his nose affectionately.

"You" He answered truthfully, and bending his knees, he pulled her with him as they began to spread out the rugs and cushions across the stone floor. After a few tugs and pulls here and there, they settled down in each other's arms; unspoken in the familiar comfort. Because no words were needed, and therefore no words were wasted as both of them knew that the other felt the same.

In that moment, as they laid together in the mellow folly, Ari felt sheltered; protected against an unknown force. As if with Gwen being curled up in his arms made everything just that tiny bit better. Peaceful, his chin rested lightly against the top of her head, and he sighed in content.

_Home._

This woman…_Gwen_… made him feel at home.

And he didn't ever want to let her, or that feeling, go.

"Gwen…" He began, his voice catching slightly as his voice tensed up with nerves.

She murmured a soft "Mm-hm?"

Taking a deep breath, and a heart full of spontaneous courage, he whispered…

…

"Would it be weird if I asked you marry me?"

* * *

**So, I'm actually rather anxious and sort of worried about what you all thought of the ending. I know, it's a cliff-hanger, but please try and find it in your hearts to forgive a very tired, suddenly inspired writer! **

**But please leave a review, it's lovely to get feedback; both good and constructive :)**

**P.S. Look, I finally figured out how to add the grey line!**


	10. Time Still Exists

**A/N: **Although if I followed the pattern this would be a chapter from Jules' point of view, I didn't want to leave the previous chapter on a _horrible_ cliff-hanger like that, so I said 'bye bye' to the pattern and changed it to Gwen's. I've always enjoyed Merlin and Gwen's friendship so I want to include that too. The story is developing more than I thought it would so I do really hope that you all continue to enjoy where it goes, and keep leaving incredible feedback of course! x

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc. (:

* * *

_No I won't step back,_

_But I'll look down to hide from eyes._

'_Cause what I feel is so sweet,_

_And I'm scared that even my own breath._

_Oh, could burst it, if it were a bubble,_

_And I'd better dream if I have to struggle…_

'**Dancing' by: Elisa**

* * *

***Gwen***

Having a man propose on the first date wasn't exactly what Gwen had signed up for when she met Ari.

But her heart was betraying her; beating at such a rapid pace that she feared it might burst from her chest at any given moment. Her mind went blank, and as if she had lost her memory; no words came. What _could_ she say? Ari had just _proposed_ to her, well _sort of_ proposed to her, and every inch of realism in her bones was telling her to run, to get out of this too-good-to-be-true possibility and into reality. But although it was hard to admit, her heart was also beating from indescribable joy.

"Gwen…" Ari whispered.

Holding her breathe, she didn't move an inch.

"…you still there?"

_I'm still here…_

…_I think._

She swallowed. "_Yes_"

Ari shifted slightly, and in the next moment he had tilted her chin carefully to meet his gaze.

"Yes to the question or yes that you're still here?"

"Yes" She repeated.

Because she couldn't, for the life of her, think of any other words.

"You'd marry me…if I asked you?"

"With all my heart" She whispered, and watched with eager eyes; her lips waiting for his touch.

But just before his lips pressed against hers…

…the entire world decided to cave inside her conscious mind.

_Memories_.

_Flashes_.

Another lifetime so far away, but now within grasp.

What was happening to her? She suddenly felt unbelievably distance distorted, her mind a blinding whirlwind of two lifetimes colliding as one. But they refused to come together, and Gwen was left with the memories of Guinevere Pendragon…and Gwen Thomson.

Her perception of reality shifted; and she felt in the midst of all the chaos, like she was trapped in some God-awful sci-fi movie.

_Sci-fi?_

What on earth is _sci-fi?_

She hissed inwardly. _Don't be stupid Gwen; of course you know what sci-fi is!_

And although Gwen Thomson did…it was _Guinevere_ who didn't.

It was a feeling impossible to describe; as if two souls had been given a shared body and mind, and were fighting for the right of control.

_And neither of you are fighting fairly_, she thought bitterly, and rubbed at her temples rather forcefully in the vain hope that her mind with cease fire for a moment. After having no further luck, she tried to focus on the facts she could make sense of:

She was Gwen Thomson; wedding planner, any-genre-of-music-lover, and an unhelpful degree in inappropriate sarcasm.

But she was _also_ Guinevere Pendragon; the newly crowned queen of Camelot with no other than Prince Arthur loyal by her side.

_King_ Arthur, she corrected herself.

So, which one was true?

"Gwen…is everything okay?"

Ari's – _Arthur's_ – voice interrupted her mind's task of creating anarchy long enough for her to focus. She looked up at him and all she could think about was the time he asked her to marry him, in Camelot; when she was Guinevere, the servant who fell in love with one of the most untouchable men in the entire kingdom. But he had loved her too, and somehow they left everything behind, every rule and custom, and were married in front of Camelot's finest.

And it been everything she had ever desired and more.

So what the hell had happened?

Had something truly terrible happened, something so dark and daunting that only she could remember?

Surely Ari would've tried to mention recognising her, or tried to prompt her into remembering. Or surely if it was no less than a vivid dream or a past recollection then why would it choose to reveal itself at a time like this?

Maybe…

_Maybe I'm the only one who knows,_ she thought with a nervous swallow.

"Gwen?" Ari repeated, and this time he brought a hand up to her distant face and brushed a few strands of hair and tucked it behind her ear slowly, his eyes ablaze with concern and anxiety.

"I-I'm fine, sorry" She stumbled on words, and Ari noticed.

Looking at her worriedly, he spoke calmly as if to reassure her. "Look, Gwen; I should've asked that of you, forget I ever said anything?"

"No!" She gasped quickly, and almost shot straight up. "It wasn't that at all, it was…nothing, please believe me!"

Ari stared at her for a few more moments and then broke out into a grin. "Oh, good; because I really don't want to let you go just yet"

_Oh Arthur, you haven't changed_, she thought fondly.

And neither had she, not really. Gwen knew that she was perhaps someone else entirely, or in a bizarre mix-up of fate they had somehow changed the entire course of history. Or maybe it was something simple, and this…_world_, was all an imaginative dream of peculiar wonder on her part. But they were still the same; her and Arthur. Or Ari. It didn't really matter because their feelings had not changed, and that was the only important thing in that moment.

Although someday, most likely someday soon, she would have to come clean.

But she did have hope that he would remember one day too. Because she had, and Gwen was determined to hang onto the notion that one day Ari would remember Camelot, and remember the adoring wife she already was to him.

Now though, at least they had each other.

She stared into Ari's eyes, and she could almost make out both a king and a lawyer battling for the internal throne.

"And I'm not letting you go either, Arthur"

* * *

After the rest of their afternoon was spent in comfortable conversation, and a few lot more intimate embraces that made Gwen's skin tingle with delight, she had to resume Gwen Thomson's job and get back to clean-up duties at the Hall. Ari offered to help and hang around a while longer, but she insisted that she would work more efficiently if _someone's_ gorgeous cheekbones were not around to distract her. He had laughed at that, kissed her goodbye, and drove off out of Kedleston in his navy car.

Now that her memories were back, and stronger than ever, she was slightly afraid of anything and everything. Whenever she saw a stranger, she waited a moment to see if the mind chaos would return, breathe a sigh of relief when it didn't, and then continue packing boxes and cleaning away trays of newly cleaned dishes, cutlery, and fine table wear. There was one person she dreaded of seeing, and it so happened that he had just caught her eye across the room.

Uther.

As he walked towards her, footsteps drumming across the floorboards in a lordly echo, she had to force herself not to turn and flee from the old king who would no doubt cease an end to her relationship with his son. Reminding herself that this was a different time and a different world altogether, she pushed her shoulders back, stood up straighter and plastered a welcoming smile onto her face as he approached.

"Gwen, there you are!" He smiled good-naturedly, and offered her a hand.

She shook it politely, surprised by his open warmth. Although Gwen was still cautious, she allowed her shoulders to relax slightly.

Uther's smile widened further. "So, I think I owe you a massive thank you for all you, and your company, did yesterday. Everyone had such a fantastic afternoon, and the catering and set-up was just outstanding. Really, a massive thank you from myself and Viviane"

"It was my pleasure," She nodded with a small smile. ", and I wish all the best to you, Lady Viviane, and Arthur and Jules of course"

A voice called out to Uther from across the room, and he excused himself.

Sighing with relief, Gwen's heartbeat gradually returned to normal as she watched Uther leave. He was much more different than…Uther _Pendragon_. He seemed…not any less confident or sure, but less judgmental and cold. It seemed if he was aware of the other life, he had no intentions of making it clear.

"Gwen?"

Jumping, she turned to the right and saw…

_Merlin_.

No_; Calum_. She corrected quickly, extremely glad that she hadn't made the mistake verbally too.

"Hey Mer-_Calum_"

She froze immediately.

_Oh no._

Her eyes widened, trying desperately to cover her mistake.

"Calum! Calum, yes, hi!"

His dark eyes narrowed, remaining silent as he stared.

Just when she was about to embarrass herself further by creating an equally humiliating fake-story, he grabbed Gwen firmly but carefully by the arm, and lead her across the main hall where they had stood, away from others, and into the piano room. Closing the door quickly, he paused for a few moments considering before turning around to face a very surprised and equally confused, Gwen.

Hesitant, he took a step forward; his eyes no longer narrowed into curious slits but warm circles of friendly blue. Unlike Ari's, they were beautiful in an entirely different way. Whereas Ari's were bright and loving, Calum's were a deep, midnight blue; as if containing a very old-fashioned, unique soul. It would be easy for any girl to fall into them, but Gwen's heart was already taken.

But as they caught her flickering gaze, she felt her breathing slow as she dreaded the meaning behind his actions.

Calum held out a hand half-heartedly, as if raising an arm to gesture at her but forgetting halfway through the gesture. He lowered it quickly, before letting out a deep breathe of his own that stretched out across the silence, the atmosphere tense with unasked questions.

Finally, he spoke. "Guinevere?"

Wait…

…did he just say…?

"Guinevere," He repeated quietly, and she stared blankly. ", do you…_remember_ me_?_"

If he was indeed asking what she thought he was, what she was _praying_ he was, then surely that meant…

"_Merlin_?" She whispered, shocked that the hope of sharing this burden might be fulfilled sooner than she expected.

Calum broke out into a joyous grin, his eyes lighting up in unexpected happiness as he closed the space between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and the two laughed and hugged each other in comfort, both of them welcoming the overwhelming feeling of relief that occurred. Gwen buried her face in Calum's neck to hide the few tears she let escape, but she didn't care much for them anyway. It was the feeling of finding one's home after an incredibly long and tough journey, and for Gwen; that journey had both physically and emotionally drained her. So having Calum to share this burden, and remembering their friendship, was a blessing in her weary eyes.

She had her friend back.

Her _best_ friend, of all things.

"When did you…remember everything?" She asked, pulling away but still holding his hands in hers.

Calum's eyes were also reddened, and a shaky grin mirrored her own. "Oh, yesterday. It was pretty strange actually, something happened…with Jules, and suddenly I just remembered everything again; every memory, every thought, and every_one_…"

He trailed off, his eyes now distant and stormy.

Oh, _Jules_…

"Morgana" Gwen whispered, and she regretted it instantly as Calum visibly flinched. Whether from her name, or what she had done, Gwen did not know; but she felt horrible for reminding him.

Calum's eyes sought out hers again, and they were so full of guilt and pain that she could almost feel it like heartburn. Clinging to her hands, he grasped them tightly as tears formed. "I just don't know what to do, Gwen"

She let out a shaky breathe. "Do you think she deserves another chance…Morgana, I mean?"

"Yes" He replied, his quivering hands the only sign of hesitation.

"Well then, there's your answer"

Calum smiled. "You've always been so wise, Gwen. And such a good friend to me…"

"And you, I" She replied warmly, and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"But...what do we do now…?" Calum paused, and wringed his hands in thought. "I mean, we've no idea how to get back to Camelot, or whether that is even a real place or just a joint dream, and I don't want to…"

He trailed off mid-sentence, and Gwen sighed.

He was right, what were they supposed to do now? Should they just ignore the fact that they faced an internal battle with two souls?

"I suppose," she began, and Calum looked up. ", I _suppose_ we choose who we want to be…for now"

"And?" He asked.

Gwen took a few unsteady breathes, but she knew she had already decided. "For now…I just want to be Gwen Thomson"

Calum smiled. "And I just want to be Calum…and for all of us to get another chance"

"I would like that too," Resting her head on his shoulder, Gwen felt at peace for the first time in hours.

", I think I would like that very much indeed…"

* * *

**So, thank you for all your amazing feedback, and lovely reviews. I always enjoy reading them as they give authors such a fantastic boost in writing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next two chapters will be Calum/Jules based (:**

**Reviews are always appreciated, as you know by now! X**


	11. Fire Escape

**A/N: **So, where to begin…first of all, my laptop decided to completely freeze, and reboot the entire system so when I logged back on I had no files, documents or ANYTHING left on the hard-drive. So, I had to re-download everything including Microsoft word which is why I took so long updating this story; I apologise and thank you all for being so patient! This chapter is back to Jules' point of view, and will delve into her relationship with Calum more in depth, so I hope you enjoy it and thank you all once again for your patience.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc. (:

* * *

_No matter how my heart tries,  
__I'm not too blind to realize;  
When I'm free from the grip of this life,  
you won't be there by my side  
''No, you're not home''_

'**Fire Escape'**** by: Matthew Mayfield.**

* * *

***Jules***

Why was he acting so…_strange_ around her?

Jules found herself frowning as she trailed behind Gwen in a daze, pondering over the events of the last couple of weeks. After her father's engagement party, the four of them – Ari, Gwen, Calum and herself – had met up a couple of times between work hours in London. Over the two weeks, Gwen and Calum had busied themselves with booking dates; and after the success of Uther's engagement party, the requests had come flooding in across the entire country. Ari had headed off to Leeds for a few days to help out a colleague with a private case, and Jules had begun editing through her novel. Although it was part of the publishing deal for her to receive her own personal editor, Jules wanted to assess it through her own eyes before anyone else did.

Staring across the park, Jules felt conflicted as the three in front eventually came to a rest by a large grassy plain that stretched around a stunning lake. Although the park was beautiful, all her thoughts were turned to Calum. Whenever they had met up, she had tried her best to get him alone; talk to him, make eye contact, _anything…_but it always seemed like he tried his best to make sure they were never alone together. Jules was sure she hadn't done anything, but after he continued to practically ignore her, Jules feared she had ruined whatever they had, before it even began.

_But…I thought we were…_

_Friends?_

_Or even more than friends?_

_I thought he liked me, _Jules thought miserably; and although she instantly regretted sounding like a love-struck teenager, she couldn't deny how she crestfallen she felt.

Watching Calum and Ari share a laugh, her eyes were drawn to the two as they lay in the grass side by side. Gwen sat to the right of Ari; his arm loosely around her shoulder as it had been every time Jules had seen the two together, and Jules sat to the right of Gwen. All she wanted to do was talk to Calum, just to ask him what she had done wrong.

_What __**have**__ I done wrong?_ ;she asked herself again, and the irritation flared up once more.

On a busy day Hyde Park was completely packed, but as Ari had suggested they meet up early evening, the Park was close to being virtually empty. And as they had all arrived late anyway, it was more or so mid-evening than early-evening anyway. The sun was dipping low; its faint beam lighting the Park in an aglow of subtle rays , and despite her racing thoughts, Jules felt almost completely at peace.

"Didn't I tell you this was a good idea, little sister?" Ari leaned forward, beaming across at her.

Jules sighed, rolling her eyes with a fond smile. "Yep, alright; I suppose you get _slight_ credit for this, dear brother"

"_Slight?!_" Ari scoffed in disbelief. ",I was the _only_ one who suggested Hyde Park _and_ later in the day…isn't that right Calum?"

Calum sat up onto his elbows, and grinned knowingly. "Uh uh, you are _not_ getting me involved!"

Ari shoved him playfully. "Coward!"

Laughing, Calum sat back up and nudged Ari. "No, I just don't want to get on the bad side of _either_ of the Penn siblings!"

Gwen turned to Jules as the boys continued to tease each other, leaning on her arm to look at her friend. "So, are you excited about the editing process?"

"I suppose I am, but," Jules bit her lip mid-thought. ",I guess I'm kind of worried as well, just because this book…well, it's my first so it's important and I don't want anyone to completely change it you know? I have this horrible feeling that they'll turn it into something it's not" ,she admitted.

"Well, I distinctively remember you agreeing to the contract because you liked their approach, right?"

"I did like their approach," Jules added, ",I just really don't want my first novel to be changed to meet the current audience…"

"Jules," Gwen grinned, tapping her friend's nose affectionately. ",you know that's not going to happen; so quit worrying, and just relax for a change!"

She shrugged. Her friend did carry a valuable point however, and as the sun lowered further into the sky; a spontaneous feeling of impulsiveness washed over her like rain water. Clambering to her feet, she reached for Gwen's hand with a prompting; "Come on!"

Allowing Jules to pull her up with a hand, Gwen gave a short laugh and began brushing the loose strands of grass of her jeans. Staring at her friend with quiet bemusement, she asked; "And what, pray tell, is running through your mind oh wise and beautiful Jules?"

Jules grinned. "Fancy a late night swim, anyone?"

"What?!" Gwen spluttered.

Ari burst out laughing, brushed his hair back and jabbed at Calum with a pointing finger. "I think my dear sister has gone a bit, how can I put it…" He trailed off and gestured a 'crazy' sign with a low, deliberate whistle. Calum gave a low chuckle, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders as a slight breeze pulled up. He looked across at Jules for a brief moment and their eyes met. Her mouth pursed in a determined straight line, and she held his gaze with quietly confident control; refusing to look away in an unspoken game of eye-poker.

Keeping her eyes focused on his, she folded her arms pointedly over her chest. "So, Calum," She asked. ", I. Dare. _You_"

She grinned wickedly, unable to resist revelling in the electricity that sparked the air like a live wire. Its energy flared into her bloodstream; igniting from a flickering desire that burned straight from the core. And it felt so incredibly, and wonderfully …powerful. The tension between their gaze was like an entirely new force of nature, and Jules felt its pull kindling inside her mind. Calum clearly felt it too. Unable to tear his eyes from her, he stood and sauntered slowly towards her; his dark blue eyes locked onto hers with such conviction that Jules felt a strong mixture of fear…and _lust_.

Overwhelmed, she lifted her head in a lie; portraying the fearless nature she lost the moment he rose. Intimately, Calum closed the already short distance between them, hesitating so that his nose brushed lightly against hers. Jules shivered; inhaling the alluring sensation that she craved for like a drug. The breeze had died down completely now, and the only sound that pierced the evening was her short, flustered breathes.

Calum shifted ever so slightly, his hands wrapping around her waist as they stood together.

_Please, kiss me,_ she begged silently.

So close, she tilted forward until her lips were impossibly close to his and murmured;

"It's your move now…"

As if triggering a startled animal, Calum leaned back suddenly; his hands dropping to his sides automatically. Jules couldn't breathe. Ignoring the severe stabbing pain, she resisted the urge to clutch at her chest, burst into tears, and run and run until she was alone. Then, she would breakdown for a while.

As if unaware of the affect he had, Calum turned to Ari and Gwen and cried; "Race you into the water!"

Dazed and lost, Jules watched with a heavy heart as Ari, Calum and Gwen stumbled across the grass towards the lake, splashing into the water like giddy pre-schoolers. The scene was inviting, but as Jules looked out across the water, her heart sank further as she watched Ari lift Gwen and spin her around; sprays of water flying outwards as they laughed. Though she had been the first to suggest it, all Jules felt now was conviction against the whole idea. Slowly, she allowed her feet to guide her closer to the water, but the spark she felt earlier had died instantly.

Ari launched himself backwards, with Gwen still in his arms, and the two went under the water for a few moments. Then, gasping for air, they came up again; Gwen attempting to beat Ari with her hands whilst he just accepted it and laughed in delight. A few meters away from the edge now, and Jules watched as Calum bobbed in the water; leaning onto his back to balance in the waves. Noticing that his sister wasn't in the water, Ari turned around from the attacking Gwen, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled; "Sis, come in; the water is simply _marvellous_!"

Rolling her eyes, Jules was about to think '_what the hell'_ and leap into the water, but she turned her head a fraction and felt Calum's watching eyes on hers. Digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands, she winced from the biting pain; though Calum's steely gaze stung equally. He continued to stare and Jules couldn't take it anymore.

She wanted to scream out; _'You know what, screw you!'_ , but instead she ignored the anger and let her body guide her; fleeing from the water and Calum, and heading into the trees that encircle the lake area. The sun has somehow managed to creep _even_ lower now, and Jules could barely see in front of her as she staggered across the forest floor; the ground bumpy and uneven as her bare feet felt every twig and every stone beneath them.

But she couldn't stop, she had to carry on.

Just when she was about to push on further, a branch caught her directly in the face; grazing across her cheek and alarming her into a violent halt. Losing her balance, Jules tumbled and hit the ground in an uncomfortable lading. Luckily, she missed the rocks and tree stumps scattered across the forest, but the cuts on her hands were inevitable.

_Ouch_, she hissed, hot tears springing to her eyes.

A fallen tree was a few feet away, and she edged herself towards it; turning to press her aching back against the trunk. She closed her eyes for a few moments, and let the stillness of the evening wash over her in silence. Almost peaceful again, she listened to the faint hum of wind, and the quiet hymns of nestling birds; their nearby calls soothing to her tired self.

"JULES!"

The voice reverberated through the forest, bouncing of trees and unsettling nature's peace.

_Calum?_

"Calum?" She whispered, but her voice was swept away in the distance.

"JULES!" He cried again, though this time she was sure it was him; and the voice was closer and clearer. A few moments later, and Calum came into her eye line; water still dripping from his clothes. His chest rose and fell quickly, short from breathe as if he had been running…

_Had he been running after me?_

Her own chest rose and fell heavily; though from running or thick emotion she wasn't sure.

"JUL-"

He broke off when he saw her, quickly rushing over to her side with a worried expression. His eyes were wide, and as he kneeled she could see his eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Checking for signs of injury, he laid a hand on hers, assessing her for any noticeable signs of damage.

"Hey, I'm fine…just a little worn out" She assured him, closing a hand around his.

Calum relaxed slightly, though his eyes were still troubled. "I-I'm…I'm sorry, Jules"

She frowned, her own eyebrows furrowing in deep set. "For what?"

"Well," He stared down at their linked hands, his tone almost regretful. "I know I've been acting…strange around you…"

_So he was acting intentionally_, Jules thought; though it cleared no shred of worry from her mind, but simply made her even more confused than beforehand.

"Why?" She whispered, but there was no anger…none at all.

"I...I can't explain it, I'm sorry. But if you could, maybe, do you think you could give me another chance?"

Calum brought himself to look at her, and every ounce of anger, or frustrated doubt, or any negative emotion at all, buried itself once and for all. Because the spark was back; and it was burning with a fiercer heat than ever before. And if there was anything to be done about it, Jules knew that she never wanted to let that feeling go…

…nor let him go either.

Without speaking, she reached with her free hand and gently tilted his chin towards hers. "We all deserve a second chance, and I hope that you'd do the same for me…"

He froze, but didn't pull away this time. Instead, he linked his hand tighter through hers where they rested on the branch, and wound the other through her hair; the moistness from the river on his fingertips sending welcoming shivers across her neck.

Finally, his lips grazed against hers…

…and the flame ignited once more.

It was passionate, lustful, and opposingly sweet at the same time; and it was all she craved and more. His hands explored her tenderly; one in her hair, and the other holding her face in desperate yearning as the kiss deepened. Her own hands were wrapped tightly around his neck as they had been when they first kissed at the Hall, though this time they had no intention of untangling themselves anytime soon.

And at that moment, everything within her was finally, entirely peaceful.

* * *

**So, thank you for all being patient between updates, though this time I can officially blame my mean, old laptop as opposed to my lack of inspiration on a daily basis!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviews are appreciated as always :)**


	12. Vagabond

**A/N: **So, I'm sorry once again for the long time between updates but I have many exams coming up! But I am really enjoying writing this story and am so grateful for all the continued support and reviews. Now, I do have a kind of open question for you guys because I've reached a point in the story where I can either end it pretty soon or change some factors majorly. Although I do not want to bore anyone by lengthening the story without having any action, so I've decided to shake things up in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't I understand (:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

* * *

_**In the midnight of the soul, **__**  
**__**you're an outlaw from the things you love the most.**__**  
**__**And I wanted home so bad, **__**  
**__**it made me a vagabond, **__**  
**__**Yeah you said this won't be easy, **__**  
**__**but come on.**_

'**Vagabond'**** by: The Horse Thieves**

* * *

***Gwen***

"So then he just…._proposed_ to you?" Calum asked, incredulous at her confession.

Gwen nodded. "Yep. Well…sort of. He technically asked me what _I would_ say if he did propose to me, he didn't actually get down on one knee and ask me to marry him right there and then!"

She reached for her coffee on the table, taking a small sip as she thought it over. What _would_ she say if he proposed to her? It wasn't as if she didn't want to marry him, but after the memories of their life in Camelot had returned in the blink of an eye, everything had become unnecessarily complicated.

Calum leant back in his armchair, taking a swig of his own drink before replying; "Well, at least he wasn't an ex-high priestess who would most likely kill you without a second thought!" He gave a low chuckle but Gwen could see the catch in his throat as he spoke.

"She's different now though, Mer-_Calum_," Gwen shot her friend an apologetic look as Calum raised an eyebrow. ", Sorry; I'm still getting used to the whole two-different names thing"

He rolled his eyes playfully. "No worries, just don't start asking me to sort through your laundry, or clean up your apartment okay my Queen?"

"I promise!" Gwen laughed. Another moment went by until another thought occurred to her. "I don't suppose…you think magic exists in this world…do you?"

She watched with concern as Calum visible froze; his posture becoming awkwardly stiff as his eyes flittered across the café. Gwen frowned at his reaction. She knew that he'd had a childhood friend with magic, so why was his reaction to her so…bizarre? Surely he wasn't wrapped up in the same blind hatred that had consumed Uther into bitter rage?

"I don't know," Calum finally looked across at her. ", Maybe magic _does_ exist but it just doesn't work the same way as it did before"

Gwen cocked her head curiously. "How do you mean?"

"Well, if Morgan- Jules doesn't remember her life in Camelot, maybe the magic she possessed before simply isn't dormant, so because she is completely unaware of it, the magic is simply…gone" Calum's eyes glazed over slightly, and he lifted the mug to his lips once more.

She paused for a moment, processing his words. "But you think that if she remembers…there's a possibility that her magic will return again?"

"I hope not…but I fear that would be the case" Calum cleared his throat. ", I just feel like I'm waiting on the edge, waiting for a live wire to go off at any given moment. I mean, if she _did_ remember then what if she confused the two realities together as one…God knows what would happen to her sanity"

"But why would her sanity be the only one that's tested?" Gwen hooked a strand of hair over her ear carefully. "I mean, you and I dealt with it surprisingly easily, and neither of us has been locked up in an asylum or become deranged between two realities, so why would her sanity be torn?"

"You have to remember Gwen, Morgana grew up as Uther's ward; his hatred of magic must've been seared into her mind from such a young age…so were you honestly surprised when she discovered she had magic that she abandoned everyone? It wasn't because she didn't love them anymore, it was because she feared what Uther would do to her if he found out; being the king's ward would neither protect her nor save her"

Gwen frowned, confused at his words. "But how has that got anything to do with her sanity?"

"Look around you; we have nothing to remotely fear in this world nor did we in Camelot; yes, there were general threats to the whole kingdom but were you ever hunted down simply for being who you are? Or threatened for simply trying to understand the power you were given without a choice? If Morgana remembers those powers, and still believes that everyone around her is scared, and fears her just for being who she really is…she'll lash out. Not because she wants to, but because she won't understand the different between the two worlds unless someone explains it to her beforehand…"

_Ah, there it was; the real truth behind his words. _Gwen thought. He wanted to be the one to bring her into remembering; not because he was afraid of what she would do to him - or anyone else for that matter - but he was frightened of what she would do to herself.

"So you want to tell her the truth? Before she figures it out for herself?" Gwen summarised.

Calum nodded slowly. "I just think it's the lesser of two evils. I mean, we don't know for sure whether magic exists in this world, and we can't be sure how she'll react, but I don't want her to be alone when she figures it out…she was alone when magic first showed itself to her, I won't let her be alone this time"

Gwen blinked, and she could almost feel tears forming at the thick emotion in his voice. He sounded fearful, concerned; tormented by something she knew he couldn't control. And there wasn't anything she could do either for that matter. But she wanted to.

Brushing off her thoughts and draining the last sip of her now-lukewarm coffee, Gwen placed the empty cup on the table and crossed a leg over the other purposefully. "So, what's the plan then?"

Finishing his own coffee off, Calum picked up his scarf draped across the armchair and placed it around his neck. "I'm not sure, but you promise that you'll be there with me when the time comes to...you know?"

"I promise" Gwen smiled warmly. Standing to shrug her coat on, she crossed the distance between them in a few steps, linked her arm through his, and led the way as they made their way out of the café and onto the busy streets of London.

* * *

"Wait! I said _don't_ run of just yet, I have another task for you…" Gwen trailed off, hastily flipping through stacks of sheets hurriedly. It was the end of a busy day at _Exclusively, Yours_ and one of those times when she was both grateful and regretful that her business had flourished as well as she'd hoped. Currently, she was searching through the piles of paper for a contact sheet in order to send one of her fairly new employers, Gwaine, to go online location-hunting. One of the first steps and job with wedding planning was to search through, at times, dozens of locations in many places to please their given customers. After all, it was their money that kept the business going, and Gwen made it her business to find the perfect place for each couple.

"Ah _ha_!" She cried happily, whipping out a sheet of paper from the pile and presenting it to Gwaine with a flourished wave. "Right, here's what I want you to do…" She explained to him the process of reading through the client's wishes carefully, and thoroughly, and then to proceed with searching through their online lists of available locations that ticked the couple's criteria before noting them all down. Only then was he to come back, review his findings, and move on. All in all, it was an enjoyable process in a way and despite stress being a high factor; Gwen had never enjoyed her work as much as she had done in the past years as a wedding planner.

Gwaine winked at her as he took the paper, his dark waves resting on his shoulders as he grinned. Gwen rolled her eyes fondly. Charming with an air of harmless flirtatiousness, Gwaine was one of those people that everyone enjoyed being in their company. There wasn't a day that went by in which he failed to make her laugh, or smile, and this evening was no exception.

"Oh, be gone with you!" She teased, smacking his arm with her free hand; the other armed with another stack of paper.

Gwaine gave a yelp, and rubbed his arm. "Jesus, I think I'd better warn anyone else not to smile at you when you're busy!"

"Oh, quit being such a…girl!" Gwen laughed.

"A girl?" He raised an eyebrow. "Has anyone ever told you that you lack certain creativity regarding your insults…little nerd?"

She groaned. "Oh please no, don't call me that again!"

Chuckling, Gwaine folded his arms across his broad chest; and she knew she'd given him another lifeline. "But you _are_ a nerd, aren't you little nerd?"

"Just because I beat you every time on _Pointless_ doesn't make me a nerd, you're just jealous that you never scored '0' in your life!" Gwen shot back, though she'd never admit that she always enjoyed their time watching the BBC show together. Every Friday night, Gwen and Gwaine worked late at the shop preparing for the following Monday. To help speed things up, they had decided to turn the TV on at 5:00pm to watch the game show _Pointless_. The object of the game was to know the most pointless answer on the board of questions and therefore get the lowest score possible. If a contestant scored '0' then it would be a 'pointless' answer and £250 would go into the jackpot.

Gwen had got a pointless answer at least once every show, but Gwaine hadn't even managed to get into single figures.

"Just admit it; you're just jealous of my incredible skills!"

Gwaine turned his back on her and began walking towards his desk, calling out; "Well congratulations; you're _completely_ pointless my little nerd!"

_Always with the last word_. She smiled, and placed the stack of papers where they belonged on the main table.

It was nice talking to Gwaine once more. Back in Camelot she had spoken to him before he was a knight, and she a Queen, but afterwards there had never been enough time. So although she had been surprised when he turned up looking for work in London, she had jumped at the chance to befriend him all over again.

Suddenly, musical notes echoed around the room, startling Gwen from her thoughts.

The sound of Bastille's '_What Would You Do?_' played out from inside her jean pocket where her phone sat.

Reaching for it, Gwen cleared her throat and paused to look at the caller ID.

_Ari_.

Ignoring the increase in her heartbeat, she cleared her throat once more and answered.

"Hey" Unable to prevent it, she smiled like an idiot down the line.

"Gwen, hey; sorry to call you so late on a Friday" He began.

"Don't worry about it; Gwaine and I are almost finished up anyway"

He paused, and she could almost hear his train of thought processing what she'd said. "You're alone with Gwaine?"

"Uh…yes. You do know he's dating Jules' friend Eira, right?" She added quickly; grinning to herself guiltily as she tried to ignore how sweet it was that Ari sounded so jealous.

He brightened. "Oh…that's good; I mean great!"

"I suppose it is," She mock-sighed. ", though now I can't express my true feelings for him now that we're alone at last…"

Ari let out a short burst of laughter. "Are you _teasing_ me again Gwen?"

"Of course not, how could you think that of me?!" She bit her lip, trying to hold in her own laughter.

"You never cease to amaze me with your ability to lower my IQ level. Now, are you going to let me finish before you emotionally damage me some more?"

This time she burst out laughing. "Emotionally damage you?!"

"God dammit Gwen, I am trying to invite you on a romantic date and you're mocking me!"

Wiping tears from her eyes, she sobered. "Okay, I'm sorry...you may continue now"

"So, Calum finally told me that he and Jules are dating – I mean, who saw _that_ coming?!– and we came up with a plan to sweep you both of your feet." Ari paused, taking in a quick breathe before continuing. "How would you and Jules like to accompany Calum and myself to the London Ball next month? My father took Viviane last year and they said it was a wonderful night, so…?"

_Oh_.

"Wow" Gwen whispered.

Ari took it as a sign to carry on. "Well, obviously we'd be entering the amateur competition, and there's no way you'll get me doing Latin, only the Ballroom dance, but what do you think? I think it could be a beautiful evening…if you'd let me dance with you of course?"

"Wow…" She repeated dumbly. "Uh, I mean of course I'll let you dance with me, why wouldn't I? It's not like you're a terrible dancer – are you a terrible dancer? Oh my goodness, that was really rude I'm sure you're a great dancer!"

"Gwen!" Ari cut of her rambling and she silenced quickly. "So you'll go…with me?"

"Most definitely, Arthur Penn"

"Well, that's good…because I'd already signed us up before I called you!" He admitted, but this time laughter filled the line from both ends.

* * *

**So, I'd like to ask you where you'd like to see the story go; so what would you like to see more of, and do you like the direction in which the story is going? **

**Currently, my plan is to write the next chapter as the pre-ball (so dance training and lots of Jules/Calum moments) and then the chapter after that will focus on the Ball event. But I don't want to drag the storyline out if the reveals are too long, or if you become uninterested. For instance, if you want me to shake things up, let me know! ;)**


	13. Make This Go On Forever

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thank you all for the feedback and suggestions as to where the story should go; special thanks to Elanne, Iricious and ArmyWife22079 for their suggestions as well. I'm really grateful you guys took the time to give me some advice so thank you very much! I've decided to go back to Calum's point of view as you know I'm a sucker for Calum/Jules (sorry Arwen fans I love you too but you have had your good moments so let these two shine now!) ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin (though I wish I did!) and all copyrights go to the BBC and the producers/writers etc.

* * *

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

_First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything_

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned_

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love._

'**Make This Go on Forever'**** by: Snow Patrol**

* * *

***Calum***

After yet another misplaced footing came down heavily on her own toes, Jules burst into helpless laughter. "Oh my goodness," She giggled. ", are you _sure_ you're actually trying right now?"

Calum rubbed his forehead, clearly embarrassed as he looked down at the floor and mumbled; "Yes, I am; but in all fairness I did try to warn you _before_ we signed up for this!"

It was two weeks after Ari and Calum had propositioned Gwen and Jules respectively to the Ball, and the dance lessons were in full swing.

_Well, for some of us. _Jules thought dryly.

The golden couple Ari and Gwen had both signed up for evening sessions every Monday and Friday, but Calum and Jules arranged for weekend lessons; deciding that between Calum being called out on photographer duties and Jules editing her novel it would be easier for the both of them if they stuck to weekend practise. Although how things currently stood it seemed like an infinite number of lessons couldn't get them ready for a tea dance let alone a ball.

Taking a break to adjust a too-tight strap on her shoe, Jules took one of the low seats in the far hand corner of the studio; arching her back into a quick stretch. Looking across the floor she saw Calum, who was now attempting to waltz across the room without her, and grinned helplessly. Even though she hadn't thought she was an exceptionally graceful dancer, she would never have foreseen the limited amount of rhythm than Calum possessed. Or _didn't_ possess. He could barely make it halfway across the room without standing on his own toes!

"Are you having fun?" She called out teasingly.

"Okay, that's it!" Calum threw his arms in the air in frustration. "Don't say another word until I've gone around the room at least once on my own, do you understand me woman?"

She burst into laughter again. "I'm so sorry!"

Calum rubbed his forehead impatiently. "Well, at least one of us finds my misfortunate amusing". He gave in and let out a low chuckle. Walking across the studio to where Jules sat, he lowered himself onto the floor in front of her and crossed his legs pointedly. "So, I guess we should just wait for Gaius to come back and moan at me all over again, hm?" .Their dance teacher Gaius was gentle, fairly old and extremely patient...with Jules. He had taught the pair of them the basic steps in Waltz about half an hour ago but had left a few minutes ago for them to practise on their own as a couple.

Leaning forward, she took Calum's hand in her own. "Don't be like that," She smiled warmly. ", I just think you just need more practise"

"I know." Calum sighed and looked up at her with distressed eyes. "But I don't want to ruin the evening for you if I can't even get _on_ the floor without falling over!"

"We'll be fine" Jules slid off the seat carefully and joined Calum crossed legged on the floor. His hand was still linked with hers so she leaned forward and brushed a light kiss upon his lips. Calum blinked, his blue eyes searching her own in surprise. Pulling back slightly he murmured; "What was that for?"

"Just…because" She whispered.

Calum reached with his free hand and caressed her jawline with his fingers; the sensation both soothing yet teasing as they danced across her bare skin like naked flames. "Are you sure you still want to be my dance partner little Penn?"

Jules rolled her eyes at the nickname. Ever since the four of them had been gathering to spend time, Ari and Calum had jokingly said that Ari had full authority over his sister, which lead to Calum calling her 'little Penn' or sometimes even 'baby Penn' when he really wanted to get to her.

But she'd never admit that it had actually grown on her quickly.

Especially when Calum said it in that low, husky voice of his which he used at that moment.

"Yes" She breathed, unable to contain the fluttery feeling inside as his cool gaze worked its magic. Calum pulled her closer and resumed the kiss; pulling an arm around her waist and almost pulling her directly into his lap. The kiss deepened and Jules could feel all restrictions becoming lost in the moment. Her breathe became short and laboured, and they pressed their bodies closer towards one another.

"So, is this what you young people call practising nowadays?"

They broke apart so quickly that Jules tumbled backwards onto the floor. Calum offered her a hand up and she took it, both of them climbing to their feet quickly. Turning to the door, an older man dressed in a simple black and white trouser combo stood watching; quiet amusement in his expression.

"Gaius!" Jules exclaimed. Unable to resist raising an eyebrow, their dance teacher gestured with an arm for her to continue.

"We were just…"

"You were just what?" Gaius stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Ah! I think you were _practising_ weren't you?"

Jules frowned until Calum nudged her with an elbow and gave her a '_just say yes!_' look.

"Uh…yes! Of course, we were practising weren't we Cal?"

"Of course we were!" He repeated.

Gaius winked. "Ah, excellent news! That is just what I like to hear from my pupils. Now, how about we see how you've progressed?" Gaius clapped his hands together and stepped across the room towards the old record player. A few clicks later and Olafur Arnalds' 'Near Light' began its beautiful crescendo; building up from a simple piano and violin melody and turning into a whirlwind of symphonies and harmonic melodies entwined together.

As Gaius had instructed, Calum gave a low bow and offered Jules a hand. "Will you dance with me little Penn?"

"Why, with pleasure" She replied, and smiled as they took hold once more.

* * *

"So, do you trust me enough to tell me the grand secrets that are stored within your book yet?"

Jules shot Calum a quick look across the kitchen, the question taking her both by surprise and suddenly off guard. She didn't answer straight away. Turning her back on him, she placed two teabags into china mugs and busied herself with pouring in water and adding milk and sugar.

"Jules, you don't have to tell me…I was only asking little Penn" He added the nickname for good measure, but she heard the kitchen chair scrape across the floor when he stood. Suddenly behind her, his arms encircled her waist and drew her around to face him. Up close and personal it was hard to control the urge to kiss him all the time, and this moment was no different.

"I was only asking," He repeated softly, his arm tightening as he drew her even closer, inches from his lips. "I just hope that you'll trust me enough to show me one of these days". Calum ran his free hand across her bare arm, leaned forward, and placed a slow kiss in the dip just below her neck.

Jules felt her breathes quicken into short, sharp intakes at the intimate contact. Her hands tightened on the kitchen sill and her head tilted backwards as she closed her eyes; lost in the moment. Whenever Calum was near her she seemed to get lost in the moment, whether it was a simple hello and goodbye or an intimate moment such as this one. But she couldn't deny that getting lost in the moment had never felt so good before Calum.

She'd never felt so close to another before either, and it terrified her to the bone.

"I-I do trust y-you" Jules shivered as his lips continued to move across her neck and down her shoulder, agonisingly slow.

"Oh, you do now?" His tone was teasing, and she could feel his grin between his lips.

She gulped; and the feeling of being in control slipped away from her, fast. "Uh-huh"

Unable to help herself, she carefully leaned away from Calum's touch and pulled a teaspoon out of a draw with shaky hands. She instantly regretted pulling away, but she knew that there was something inside her that just wouldn't let Calum all the way in.

_It's because you're afraid,_ another part of her whispered mockingly.

_Of what? _

But she already knew the answer to that question. The L word. Well, not the word itself but the power it contained voiced aloud. Because if there was one thing she had learnt about herself it was her inability to connect fully…with anyone. And the possibility that she had finally connected with someone scared her to death. Although for now, it wasn't her current concern.

Finishing off the teas, she stirred in the sugar and handed a mug to Calum, who accepted it and took a seat at the settee in her small lounge. Jules was glad that Calum hadn't arrived on time as it had given her a much needed extra half-hour to finish tidying the place. As it was normally her muse for writing as well, there tended to be random piles of books, music, and clothes flung into every corner of the flat. Luckily, they had planned for Calum to visit her place the following Saturday which had given her a week in advance to tidy.

Noticing she hadn't moved from the kitchen, Calum frowned. "Are you going to sit down, or are you going to hover in your own apartment?"

"Oh! No, of course not…" The mug in her hands, she joined Calum on the settee as he shuffled across to make room for her. She sat close, and Calum draped an arm over her shoulders lightly.

Jules raised an eyebrow at him. "Smooth"

He gave his trademark low chuckle. "Oh, I do try"

She leant her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warm feeling of comfort as they sat quietly drinking together. Thinking on their moment in the kitchen, Jules debated silently. She wasn't used to showing others her work, but she'd have to get over it after publishing so what harm could it do to show Calum?

"Okay" She announced; and reached across to set her mug on the coffee table.

Calum sat up quickly, his curiosity peaking. "Okay what?"

Turning herself to face him, Jules folded her legs carefully across her so that she now sat directly facing Calum with her legs tucked underneath. She wasn't quite sure how to begin. "Okay, but you have to promise you won't hate it? Or at least pretend you don't hate it…for me?"

The confused look on Calum's face turned to understanding and he grinned. "Oh," It was Calum's turn to shuffle around now and he too swung his legs in front of him on the settee to face her. ", You're going to tell me about your book?"

"Yes, so don't laugh" She instructed, and cleared her throat nervously.

Calum placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "How about you start by telling me what genre it is?"

"Uh…it's kind of a mixture…."

"A mixture of…?" He prompted gently.

Jules pulled at the gap in one of the cushions. "It's…a historical mixture of romance and drama"

Calum tilted his head curiously. "Historical?"

She nodded, continuing to pull at the cushion. "Yeah, it's loosely based on the Arthurian Legends"

"What?"

Jules frowned as Calum's grip on her arm tightened. "It's kind of based on the legends of King Arthur" She repeated dumbly.

"I-I know…I heard you…" His voice trailed off, and Jules watched as he became lost in thought. Then, as if regaining his composure, he loosened him grip. But his eyes were alert now, and they bore into hers with their usual pierce but this time it was different, fiercer. "Sorry…tell me more"

She swallowed, pulling at the cushion with more attack. "Okay, uh…what else do you want to know?"

Calum began drumming his fingers on the leg of the settee as he fired questions at her one after the other; "Well…what's the main storyline? And who are the main characters? Are they also based on legend or are they original…"

"Whoa!" She held up a hand to stop him. "Easy on the questions, Cal"

"Sorry, I'm just…curious"

She frowned again. What was wrong with him? He couldn't keep still; his hands were drumming alongside the edge of the settee now, his shoulders were vibrating with movement, and even his gaze was flickering across the room restlessly.

"Okay…well, I've always found the legends of King Arthur, and the knights of the roundtable, fascinating; so I decided to take some of the characters from the legends and put my own spin on them. So, for instance, you know how in the legends Arthur and Guinevere marry? But when Lancelot is chosen to protect the Queen after Arthur leaves in his quest for the Holy Grail the two of them embark on a dangerous love affair? Well I never liked the fact that the two of them would betray the King like that, so I took my own twist on the story and added a magical-"

"-enchanted bracelet?"

Jules snapped upright. "What did you just say?"

His eyes locked on hers, Calum asked. "You made Guinevere have an enchanted bracelet that made her force to act on her feelings for Lancelot?"

Jules felt her eyes widen in shock. "H-How did you k-know that?"

As if about to reveal something, Calum opened his mouth to speak but then snapped it shut before replying. "I took a lucky guess, carry on…please"

"That was some lucky guess…" Still unsure, she paused for a moment to gather her bearings.

"Jules, please…" He nodded for her to continue. "Tell me more about the other main characters"

"Okay." She pushed her hair behind her ears before carrying on. "Well, I was going to make King Arthur the main protégé, but it seemed too obvious, too samey, so I took another idea from the legends…magic. You see in the legends, Arthur had a faithful servant, Merlin, who had great magical gifts that protected the King and served Camelot greatly in times of danger. But everyone already knows this, and I struggled for a while to come up with something new…"

"So you…?"

"I decided to write from the beginning. So what happened _before_ Arthur knew about Merlin's magic? Surely there must've been a time when Merlin had to gain his trust before revealing his magic to the King, because obviously magic was banned before the reign of King Arthur"

Calum had gone silent again so she rambled on. "Well my novel starts from _right_ at the beginning when Merlin first enters Camelot and works as the servant of Arthur; who is only the crown prince at the time. I don't know, the idea…came to me one night"

Jules was worried. Still silent, Calum had yet to say another word. "So…what do you think so far?"

He blinked. "It's…"

She held her breathe, waiting.

"…incredible, Jules"

She let her breathe go, surprised. "You think so? I mean, not everything is amazing yet…I still can't decide whether Merlin should reveal his magic to the Lady Morgana after she confides her own magical gifts to him halfway through. I mean, on one hand she _is_ the King's Ward and Merlin would be risking everything…but I think on the other hand…."

"You think what?" Calum interrupted.

"I think…in a way…Merlin kind of _loves_ her…" She trailed off again, lost in the fantasy world of knights, magic and castles.

"He does"

"What?" She blinked.

Calum was staring at her. "He does…love her"

She smiled warmly. "Well, you can be sure that I will take your opinion into account when I'm with my editor, thank you Calum…" She smiled again, that warm feeling making her skin tingle was returning. "Really, it meant a lot that you listened to me"

"Jules, I'll always listen to you. Always. But you have to promise me something…"

"Promise you what, Calum?" She stared at him only to see tears forming in his eyes as her heart beat began rocketing.

"Promise me…that if I ever ask you to…you'll listen to me?"

She was quiet for a few moments, unsure of the true meaning behind his words. "I promise…but Calum…"

"Shh" Calum hushed her, placing a finger over her lips gently. "No more talking now Jules…the time for talking…is long gone"

And with those words, his lips came crashing to hers with such fierceness, and control, that her emotions became lost in a sea of passion. Clinging to him, their bodies became entwined on the settee until Jules wasn't sure where she ended and Calum began. She couldn't stop this time. Pulling at his shirt, she undid the buttons with shaky fingers as he trailed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. She shivered, and pulled him closer as her taunt fingernails dug into his back with pleasure.

"Calum…" She whispered breathlessly, but as her words were replaced by his lips once more and she knew for a fact that this time she wasn't going to pull away.

And neither was he.

* * *

**So, I hope all you Merlin/Morgana fans enjoyed this chapter, and I plan on making the next chapter a follow-up, and you'll understand a bit more about Calum's opinion on Jules' novel. Because that's going to be elaborated on further but if you are confused leave me a review and I'll try and set things straight.**

**x**


	14. NOTE

**Note:**

**I cannot remember when the last time was that I updated this, so this is just a note to let you know what is happening.**

**I've had my exams all over now and during all the tests, I lost inspiration for writing this story.**

**BUT…**

**I am going to continue within the next few months because I am thinking of re-writing some of it. Maybe changing it to M rating…?**

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts on changing the rating.**

**Thank you so much for all your patience, Heather. **


End file.
